On the Other Side
by Cheari
Summary: Ingredients: an arrogant bachelor up for grabs, a smart mouthing next door neighbor, a jealous fiance, eight Bacardi shots, four Apple Martinis, a broken condom, & pinch of romance. Serve shaken, not stirred. Yield: One humorously chaotic love story.
1. New Neighbors

AN: Just a minute ago, my apple candle started getting way too strong, and I had to blow it out. Then this black smokey fog look alike thing pervaded the air, and now my room smells like burnt apples. ): But anyway, this is my first fanfic. And it's a short fic as well. It shouldn't be longer than 7 – 10 chapters long; or maybe less. Happy reading!

* * *

_Kagome_

I swung my bike 90 degrees as I hit a corner, and almost a silver Toyota Camry. "Hey watch it lady!" the man charmingly flipped the middle finger at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment as I focused on the road ahead of me. Out of all New York City apartments Sango decides to move into, her first choice was smacked right in the middle of the busy city; where bikes are extinct and Mercedes' are the next best thing since they invented the wheel.

I swung the door opened and dusted the small snowflakes that landed on my jacket. "You're home!" Sango squealed, thrusting a huge batch of cookies in my face. The strong smell of the cookies caused a huge congestion.

"This is what you cut class for?" I wiggled my nose, still pink from the snow. "Well, we have a midterm in a week. So you better stop with the gingersnap cookies." I warned her, heading towards the counter and grabbing my coffee mug.

"Oh pish-posh" Sango settled the plate back down in front of me. "It's gingerBREAD, gingersnaps are much different. And Christmas is coming up! I had to decorate the house and—" I immediately cut her off.

"Please don't tell me you bedazzled my room" I plopped the half bitten cookie back down on the snowman plate and ran to my room. Once I hit the light switch, there was a small tree next to my night stand. Christmas lights hung on the tree, and on the wall. Huge stuffed snowmen and Santa Clause's sabotaged my bed. I spun back around with my shoulders down and head up. _I will not blow up. I will not blow up. _"SANGO!"

Sango giggled as she sat there still dipping her gingersna—bread cookies into her coffee cup. How could I have not noticed the huge tree smacked in the corner of our living room when I came in? And our velvet red couch was now adorned with Reindeer pillows. "Quit having a cow, silly. It's just a little something I did for the holidays."

"This is definitely not what I had in mind for Christmas" I grumbled, grabbing my cup of coffee and a couple of her cookies before I headed to my room. "Why can't we just sing one song that's it?"

"Cheer up, silly." Sango smiled, and got out a box labeled DECOR on it. "I have to continue decorating the place. I plan to invite Ayame over tomorrow."

I walked into my room with my fingers rubbing my temples. I just know what she's going to do next. Light the whole living room with candles of different smells and then, we won't make it out of this apartment alive. Plus, it was a safety hazard with candles everywhere, and I can't lose my precious fridge I spent my whole bank account on.

I sat down on my study desk and unzipped my book bag. "And to think in college you get less work" I sighed. I couldn't wait to graduate next year. Five minutes later, after rearranging and organizing the stack of papers in my bag, I looked at my desk. My hand-outs from class were on the left. My notes were on the right, and my tests and notebook were just above of my hand-outs. Looking straight ahead, I see the apartment next to ours has their lights open. "I can't believe they finally rented out that apartment." I heard a voice next to me. Hairs stood on my neck as I turned around.

"Quit being such a creeper" I spazzed, suddenly I felt Sango's hand on my mouth.

"Hush! I don't want you to scare our new neighbors" Sango whispered, as she inched closer to me and peered out the window. The white light blinded the whole room. "Ohh look there are guys in there."

"Great, we have colorful next door neighbors" I rolled my eyes and opened my notebook. "Now get out, I have to study biology."

"Kags! Look, isn't that one yummy?" Sango pointed to the one with jet black hair and a small pony tail. His soft eyes looked as if he was a complete womanizer and his black t-shirt hugged every muscle of his body.

"Yeah. He's hunky dory, now please get away from my table before you topple over and mess up my no—." And that was exactly what happened. Sango's curiosity caused her to balance on one leg while leaning towards me. Then my desk chair came tumbling down, and luckily for Sango she had a cushion to land on. Me.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

I turned my head 90 degrees and looked out the window. "Did you hear that?" I asked Miroku who was right next to the window. He nodded and opened it, then proceeded to peer outside. After hours and hours of searching for apartments, I swore to myself that this one had to be the last one of the night. "It better not be a bunch of psychopaths." I turned away, with hands in my pocket and headed towards the living room.

"I'm not taking this room. You take it." I heard Miroku's voice coming from the room where the crash happened. I grunted and nodded. "Why didn't we just stay in Izayoi's estate?" I heard him speak again. The guy has too many questions.

"Because I refuse to meddle with their problems with Naraku" I checked out the fridge that came with the apartment. It had two doors, with a small water fountain where you stick your cup into it and water spouts out from above the cup. "How long has this apartment been empty?" I asked the small man who stood up to my shoulders.

"It hasn't been occupied in over half a year." He replied, looking down at his feet. I cocked an eye and asked why.

"We'll take it." Miroku smiled and took out his check book. "Here is half a year's rent in advance." He plopped the piece of paper in the stubby man's hands and gestured him out the door. As the door closed, it echoed in the huge living room. "So now for college…"

_________________

"Oh honey, we're so glad you decided to become independent." Izayoi's voice echoed in my ears. My back ached due to the imaginary bed I slept on. Where as Miroku didn't even sleep at all, he spent the whole night talking to one of his girlfriends. I then heard banging and drilling coming from the other room. Getting up, the suns rays shone into my eyes. Using my hands as a shield, I got up and walked into the living room. There was my mother, standing with Miroku with a huge smile on her face. The living room was painted a crème peach color with crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The sleek black plasma screen TV stood in the front wall of the living room with a black leather couch in front of it. A crème and black coffee table stood in between the two.

"Sesshoumaru. We already picked out a bed for you." Izayoi continued to smile and gave me a hug.

"Thanks" I replied heading towards the bathroom. There were already towels and toothbrushes on the counter. The small mirror was changed, and was replaced with a huge one smacked right across the wall in front of the sink. Looking into the mirror, I could see a painting hanging on the back wall.

After I was done, I heard Izayoi's voice again this time targeting me. "Sesshoumaru, now you know you have to take over your father's company. And, attend school at the same time."

"Mom, I know. Just because I moved away for a day it doesn't mean I've amnesia" I replied, still looking around the apartment.

"Now Sesshoumaru, you can learn from Miroku a thing or two about being nice" Izayoi gave me and Miroku a big hug and went out the door.

"You know I'm not going to school." I told Miroku before I headed into my room. He smirked and nodded as I closed the door. I knew he wasn't going either.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Wakey wakey!" I felt Sango's hands on my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. I opened my eyes and felt as if a thousand paparazzi came into my room and snapped pictures of me with their cameras. My room smelt like apple pie and the sun rays covered my entire room.

"Someone isn't a happy camper" I heard Ayame's voice from my door. She leaned against my doorway with her arms crossed and smiled. I glared at her as she pounced on my stuffed octopus on my bed. "Kagome, I have to ask you for a favor." Her smile widened.

"No" I immediately closed my eyes and stuffed a pillow above my eyes. "If its anything involving people, I'm not doing it" my voice muffled against the pillow.

"Oh come on Kags!" Sango came in with my morning coffee and settled it on my vanity. "It'll be loads of fun! With lot's of dancing and the best part is we might get to meet the cuties next door!"

"No" I sighed. "For all we know, they might be a gay couple who frolics around with unicorns"

"A RICH gay couple! That apartment is HUGE and no one rented it due to the high price" Sango chimed in.

"No." I spat out once more from behind my pillow.

"You don't even know what it is yet" Ayame took the pillow from my grasp and crossed her legs on my bed. I sat up and hugged my blue stuffed octopus.

"I don't need to. As long as it doesn't involve anything with a dance floor…"

"It's a masquerade, Kagome!" Sango took my stuffed doll from my and held it by the arms, then proceeded to dance around my room with it.

"No thanks. I rather not have college students mating on the dance floor while I have to help them call a cab to get them home" I turned my head and looked out the window. I could see a man with soft silver hair and the body of a life guard; it wasn't the same guy that we saw before. Shaking my head and turning towards Ayame, I sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome. I've got this under control." Ayame said in a sing-song voice.

"During our senior year of high school you had one drink and started swooning. And you said the same exact thing when I told you not to drink" I cocked an eye.

"Oh that was years ago. I was only a high school student. And, this time the event will be at my house!" She cried. I remember going to Ayame's house when we were children. Her father used to own a chain of companies until they collaborated with the Taisho's. However, since the collaboration, they have been making much more money since the stocks skyrocketed. Her 'house' seemed more like a mansion; with butlers and maids everywhere. They even have a grand ball room and an indoor pool.

"I like my small apartment, thank you very much"

"So we can have the event in our apartment!" Sango exclaimed happily.

"Oh god no. I would like to have our apartment all in one piece by Christmas" I glared at Sango.

Sango tilted her head and gave me a look. "Since when did you care about Christmas?"

"Since I wanted a new chair for my study desk" I shot a look at Sango. She looked up at the ceiling. "I told you, I'm not going."

"Fine fine, but if you want to come, swing by tomorrow around 8" Ayame grabbed Sango's hand and headed towards the door. "We'll get you something just incase you plan to come" she continued and then winked back at me. That just basically means 'I'm buying you a expensive dress, you're coming.'

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Sir, you have a meeting at two and an invitation to a party at nine today." My assistant read the remaining of my schedule from her clipboard. _A party_ I thought as a smirk came across my face. "However, I don't advise you to go. You have to put together a presentation for a meeting tomorrow."

"Shit" I cursed as I looked at the folder in front of me and opened it up. There was a note from Kouga '_Party at 9, you better get your ass there'_ I closed up the folder and called for Kouga. When my assistant left, Kouga came in dressed in professional attire. "I can't go" I bluntly told him.

"The hell?" Kouga threw his hands up. He was always the aggressive one in the family. "Look man, this is my girlfriend's party. And, you said you'll be coming two months ago when you still lived in the estate."

"Yeah when I didn't know I'll be moving to some small shitty apartment" I growled back and looked at the folder again with the presentation rubric and instructions dad gave me. "I can't, I have some presentation to put together. And my partying days are over. If the camera nannies get one shot of me in some party, I'm fucked." I rubbed my temples.

"Alright, but you'll regret it. Screw this whole presentation thing. Make your assistant do it." Kouga retorted, headed towards the glass door.

"I wish, but if dad finds out. My ass will be on a silver platter the next day" I growled. "Tell Ayame to plan something else."

"Yeah, lets sip cozy hot chocolate and watch _The Princess Bride_ next week okay, pumpkin?" Kouga chuckled as he walked outside with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

_Kagome_

"You sure you don't want to come Kags?" Sango frowned as she glimmered in the moonlight with her sleek black dress. The limo was parked just right in front of our apartment. Ayame stepped out and was dressed in the same style, except she had a dazzling V-cut red dress. Then there was me, in my bunny slippers and penguin fleece pajamas. I smiled and nodded.

"You know... if you change your mind. You can always call us and we'll come in a jiffy" Ayame sighed as pedestrians looked at the limo then us.

"You guys go ahead and have fun. I have to study for my midterm" I smiled and sent them off to their limo. Five minutes later as I went back into my apartment and brewed myself a cup of coffee, I went back into my room. Setting up my notes and books like before, I opened my book and started reading.

Suddenly after half an hour of reading about the structure of plants, I glanced at my digital clock next to my lamp. It was seven o' clock. Ayame and Sango were probably picking up friends in the limo. I sighed as I looked outside my window. I could see the snow softly falling one by one on my windowsill. Then looking straight ahead, I see the same man I saw before when Ayame and Sango were in my room. I must admit, he is pretty much drop dead gorgeous. His face and body features looked as if he belongs in GQ magazine. He wore a black t-shirt which showed his masculine features. His broad shoulders were tense and he held a frown on his face as he looked down at his silver laptop.

"Shit!" I pretended to look down at my notes as he glanced up and looked straight forward. Why must my curtains be parted? Five minutes later, I stole another glance at him. This time, his laptop was onto the side and he had paper, pencils and a ruler.

Once again, due to my lack of agility, he glanced at me and smiled. My face turned red as I peered down at my notes once more. _Oh hell_. I thought as I looked up again. This time, he held up a piece of paper with huge black words written on it.

I squinted my eyes and tried to read the paper through the snow and the windows. "Can't resist?" I read out loud. Oh for the love of God, he is so full of himself. A bit frustrated, I took my dry erase board and the nearest expo marker.

__________________

_Sesshoumaru_

I smirked as I saw the tint of pink in her cheeks. The girl clearly could not get enough of me after one glance. Shortly after I continued mapping out the schedule for my meeting, she replied back. The damn snow made it hard to read through the tinted windows. But somehow I made out what she wrote. "Arrogant much?" I read as the corner of my mouth tilted upward.

Turning the piece of computer paper around, I took my sharpie once again and wrote in big bold letters _You just can't get enough of me_ and turned it around. She pouted and shook her head. Then she held up her index finger, telling me to wait.

I continued with the finishing touches of the power point. When I was done, I looked up and saw her scribbling something on her dry erase board with a cup of coffee besides her. "Touché" I read as I put my watch on.

Getting up and grabbing a cup of black coffee from the new coffee maker Izayoi bought us, I went back into my room. After pondering on what to say, I then grabbed a new piece of paper.

_________________

_Kagome_

"Why are you stuck here?" I read the big bold letters. I didn't even need to respond with words. I held up my notes and textbook as he laughed from the other side. "Yeah yeah very funny" I rolled my eyes and quickly erased my last note to him. Half an hour later of Q & A session with Mr. Arrogant, he had to leave. Looking back at my notes, subconsciously a smile appeared on my face. Too bad he was gay.


	2. The Dinner Invitation

AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They really helped me improve the way I write, really. And thank you upside-down-boat for tip on Sesshoumaru and contractions. Other than that, I hope you all a wonderful new year ahead!

* * *

_Kagome_

"Excuse me!" I cried as I skidded across the hallway. I stole a quick glance at my watch; I'm going to miss the re-run of _Sex and the City_ if I don't get home in half an hour. Fumbling for my keys in my backpack, I unlocked my bike lock and proceeded to pedal as fast as I could. Half an hour later, after pedaling in the snow and crossing through hell; I finally reached my destination. I quickly greeted the door man, took the stairs instead of the elevator and swung the door open.

"Woah. What's the matter with you?" Sango asked with popcorn on her lap. Looking at our TV, there was the _Titanic_ scene where Rose and Jack were getting freaky in the 1870's buggy car. "And I have to talk to you!" Putting the popcorn down, she came over to me and grabbed both of my hands. "So I met one of the cuties next door" her smile widened.

"So, this is what you do when you don't have class?" I arched an eyebrow. For the past couple of weeks, Sango had been watching either chick flicks or romance movies. If I didn't know her any better, I would have guessed she needed a boyfriend. "How was the party yesterday?" I asked, plopping my book bag down next to the couch. After heading to the bathroom to wash my hands, I took out the left over pizza I ordered two days ago.

"I met Miroku!" She shrieked with her palms on her cheeks. Taking the pizza out of the oven, I came back with a slice for Sango and myself. Looking at the wall clock, it was already 7:55PM, there was no way I'll be able to watch _Sex and the City_ now. But then again, it was my pathetic excuse for my horrible love life.

"Who's that?" I took a bite out of my two day old pizza. Waiting for Sango to finish chewing, I could hear sexual noises Jack and Rose were making from the speakers. Great, even movies were out to haunt me.

"The guy next door" she giggled, then put her pizza down on her plate. "He bought me a drink and was such a sweetheart" Sango swooned; I could see the googly eyes she made. Too bad those were temporary once she realizes the horrible side effects of the male species.

"So they aren't…colorful?" I combed through my mental dictionary to rephrase the word gay. "And Sango, he just bought you a drink. That's like buying you a pack of gum"

"Maybe you're right…" Sango looked down. Great, I can feel another guilt trip coming my way. "Well, there were a bunch of girls all over him during the limo ride home."

"Well, what else happened besides him buying you a drink?" I questioned, hoping that her next answer will be useful enough for me to twist it into an optimistic point of view. I knew Sango well enough that after being single for a good year now, she wanted someone to settle down with. Problem is, date after date, she still couldn't find Mr. Right. As for me, I tend to stay out of relationships. Back in high school where PDA and dating is as casual as sticking gum under the desk, I heard enough stories about heartbreaks. So I rather save myself the tears and settle for _Sex and the City.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru_

"She was pretty hot" I heard Miroku talking from the living room while I gathered the materials I needed to prepare for another meeting. "I think her name was Sano or something" I cocked an eye. In addition to the aggravating meetings I attended today, I still had to draft up another conference for next week. And now, I am stuck here listening to his Mother Goose stories while trying to complete my work.

"You actually remember her name?" I asked. My ruler and laptop sat on top of my study. Taking the pencil that was tucked behind my ear, I started typing.

"She's our next door neighbor. I had to remember her name." He chuckled. Not paying any attention, I continued to type. Pitying the poor girl, I shook my head. She will probably end up as one of his play toys. "And, how was the meeting?"

"The deal between Taisho Enterprise and Youkai Corp. has been established. Another forum will be held within next week. I will need you and Kouga to attend and take notes. The director has a thing for _cheating_ within the business industry." I replied mechanically.

"You need our input in this?" He asked, completely forgetting about the previous topic.

"Yeah, if we can get a solid contract with them; our stocks will skyrocket" I smirked. "He also has a thing for faux contracts. The last deal he had with another company, he tipped the balance of the shared stocks without his partner knowing it."

"You know, you pretty much go crazy with your background checks" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. "Sorry man, I want to stay and chat but… gotta make a call. I just remembered I got her number. Luckily, she had written her name on the piece of paper." Miroku left as I signaled him to close my room door.

Half an hour later, I was almost done assembling my presentation. My back ached as I realized I have been sitting down for two hours. Looking at my iHome on the corner of my desk, I stood up and stretched. My eyes started to feel heavy due to the lack of sleep yesterday. Sitting back down, I rushed to finish the last side of the PowerPoint. Looking up, I forgot there was a window. When I saw her again, I smirked and took out a piece of paper and an expo marker.

* * *

_Kagome_

The clock slowly ticked away while Sango's voice kept getting louder. "Can you please keep it down" I whispered, peeping into her room next door. She nodded, and then giggled again. Rolling my eyes, I went back into my room with my bunny slippers then proceeded to close the door. Sitting back down on my desk, I took out a rough draft of my senior thesis. The thirty page paper was a complete joy to print out two days ago when it broke my own printer.

"Stupid, stupid paper" I cursed at the packet lying on top of my desk. Taking out my favorite red pen, I knew it was time for me to correct it, and then make the changes manually on my laptop. That was Kagome Higurashi's way of spending a Saturday night.

Half an hour into reading my own work, my uncontrollable yawns started to increase. Looking at the bottom of the page I was on, I sighed. I was only up to page five. As the daily racket of fire trucks passed by, I groaned. There is no way I can finish correcting at least half the paper by tonight. Getting up to close my curtains, that's when I saw the arrogant beast again. Instead, this time his hair was tied back into a pony tail. His eyes focused on his laptop. Next to him was the guy with jet black hair, holding a cell phone close to his ear. After the guy with the cell phone left, he looked up at me.

"Shit" I cursed, pretending to be busy. Wanting to kill myself for forgetting to close the curtains, I mentally cried. "Calm down. He probably didn't see you." I peeked up and then there was a message, waiting for me to read it and reply. _I like the way you spend your Saturday nights_ I blew the bangs out of my eyes and crossed my arms. When he saw my reaction, he smiled. I couldn't lie to him, this IS how I usually spend my Saturday night. Then again, I don't want him to think I'm the most boring person in the world.

Quickly reaching for my dry erase board I keep handy for math problems, I grabbed an expo marker from my pencil case and started scribbling. "I have school work to complete." I dictated the words I wrote. Never mind, I lied, I am the most boring person in the world.

Then I looked at him again. I could see the same laptop resting on his study desk. Next to him were pieces of paper and a pencil. "I could say the same for you" I smirked. The jerk was also doing something productive. Turning it around, I pressed my board against my window.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"I happen to have meetings to attend later tonight" After I wrote the 't' in tonight, I quickly turned it around and waited for her reaction. Seeing her twice in a row now with papers on her desk, I can not tell if she is dull or just busy. Sticking to my first guess, I awaited for her answer. Five minutes later, I went into the bathroom to change. I still had four hours to kill. I mentally went through my check list, I did not need to rehearse my meeting, and Miroku was too busy talking to the girl next door.

"I happen to attend business meetings too" I read her response. So she is a workaholic.

Typical. That explains her paperwork and tied back pony tail. The black rimmed glasses sitting on the branch of her nose indicated she was a business person. There were many of those in the office, most of them did not dare to talk back to me. Hell, they would not even answer me when I ask them for a favor. They just would deliver the favor, and bow.

Then I remembered the conversation we had yesterday. "You are in computer science?" I quickly changed the subject. After she read my response, she nodded. Turning my paper around, I wrote two words on the sheet of paper.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Youkai Corp." I wrote in big bold letters. When he read it out loud, his eyes widened and his broad shoulders grew tense. Suddenly, I heard my name being called from outside my door. It was Sango.

"Just a minute!" I cried. Quickly closing the curtains, I scribbled some equations on my dry erase board and opened the door. There stood my best friend, leaning on the edge of my door, clutching her cell phone close to her chest. "Please don't tell me you already made up your mind about him." I dragged her over to my bed.

"Kags! I think I'm in like with him" She sighed, looking at my stuffed octopus once more. "He is such a sweetheart. He even asked us out to dinner tomorrow!"

"In _like_?" I asked. Although my worries decreased about having her falling heads over heels in love with the man, in like still concerned me. Then it hit me. Did Sango just say he invited _us_ to dinner? "What?" I shook my head. Obviously not listening to what she said next.

"Yup! He has a friend that he lives with. Isn't it amazing Kags? We finally get a date with two cuties." She then shifted her attention to me. "Unlike that Hobo guy from high school, he totally broke your heart and never apologized." She glared at the stuffed snowman she placed on the corner of my bed a day ago.

I sighed sheepishly. "Sango, that was years ago. It was Hojo, and I got over him." Although it wouldn't hurt to go out with someone on a weekend for a change.

As soon as she saw my eyes go off in a daze, Sango immediately grabbed my hands. "Please tell me it's going to be a shopping date tomorrow"

I sighed.

"It'll be so much fun! And plus, I miss your presence whenever I go shopping"

"Didn't I tell you I can just spiritually be there with you?" I replied. Sango and I never had time to have a best friend day, our schedules always clashed. Plus, my day usually consisted of me burying my head in a stack of papers. Getting up and looking through my small closet. Most of it consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and cardigans. "Alright I'll go shopping with you. But, I can't buy the whole friggen mall like you do. I still have to pay off my college tuition"

"Okie dokie" Sango smiled, obviously not paying attention to what I said. Five minutes after planning where to go, Sango left my room. The smell of cinnamon lingered in the air once the door was closed. Go figure. Sango must be in her pie baking moods again. Then, part of me wanted to open my curtains to see if Mr. Arrogant was still there. Slowly peeking from the corner of my window, I read the note he left me.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"You called her a what?" Miroku's voice echoed in the living room. The spaciousness allowed sounds to ricochet across the walls. I was not paying attention to him, instead I thought about what the girl said before.

"I just left her a be right back note" I replied, still thinking of a way to get a hold of her without scaring the wits out of her.

"You still called her an insolent bitch" Miroku sighed. "You should never call a girl that, and the worse part is I just asked her friend out to dinner tomorrow."

"That is your business not mine" I retorted. The girl must have been working for Naraku. I recalled the information I gathered about her yesterday as we conversed through the window. She had been working there for two years. Two years ago, that was when the stocks of Youkai Corp. started sky rocketing and Taisho Enterprise fell. And, the damn company said they had to thank a female colleague in the computer science department. To my knowledge, the highly selective department of Youkai Corp. only had one female worker in there. "Wait, you said you are going to dinner with her friend tomorrow?" A smile started to form.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah"

"Call her back. Ask her to bring her friend" reaching into my pocket to grab my iPhone, I threw it at Miroku. His eyes suddenly focused on me. "I am not into bromances" I snapped. "Take your finger, and start tapping the numbers on the screen" I quickly demanded. His hands still did not lift up from his pockets.

"This sounds a bit sketchy. I thought you were already satisfied with Yura. Why would you want Kagome?" So now he knows her name too.

"Do you remember how Youkai Corp. suddenly hit a billion dollar deal two years ago with us? And we were the ones who lost half our shares? When the government checked out the contract and database, there was no evidence stating the equal share of money. Two weeks later, we came out with a statement stating that the shares were supposed to be split fifty-fifty" I mentally racked through my brain for information on Naraku. "And, when the case closed…the only person Naraku mentioned was a female employee in the computer science department"

"Ah I see. So you do have a motive. So tell me my friend, what do I get out of this?" He smirked.

"You get to keep your job."

"Sesshoumaru, I doubt you'll be able to get her to go. You just called her an insolent bitch."

"Shit." I cursed, forgetting about what I just posted up on my window. The hallway seemed to have stretched as I ran into my room. Once I reached my destination, I took down the piece of paper I taped to my window and looked outside. There was Kagome, in the same position as before. Looking up from her work, she smiled and waved at me.

"You called her an insolent bitch and she smiles and waves? Are you sure she's the genius you mentioned earlier?" Miroku followed behind me. Looking at the girl behind Kagome with a pie in her hands. "What do you plan to do tomorrow night?"

"Make her mine." I smirked, waving back.

* * *

_Kagome_

"He just called you a what?!" Sango cried, her voice echoed in the hallway. The smell of apples and cinnamon flooded into my room as she kicked the door open. "And you still decide to go to dinner with him tomorrow?"

I smiled and waved at him through the window. After Sango told me about what business he owned. I knew something was fishy when he tensed up when I told him where I worked. The bastard must have pieced the pieces together and knew I was the one who caused half his shares to fall. "Oh yes. He's going to wish he was never born."

AN: Thank you for reading! And please review, it motivates me and lets me know your input (:


	3. Apple Martinis and Bicardis

A/N: Woah, talk about not updating for months. But never-the-less thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I can ensure you that this story has a surprising twist to it. (:

Chapter: Apple Martinis and Bicardis

* * *

_Kagome_

"I told ya. The wonder bra does wonders" I heard Sango's voice from the other side of the changing room as I stood in front of the six feet mirror. Looking at my pseudo enlarged chest, I knew this baby was going to help me during the dinner tonight. Heck, after slaving away for two years in blouses and pencil skirts, anything that will make my B turn into a C will boost my confidence. Quickly unlatching the bra, I changed and unlocked the light blue door.

"Are you done yet?" I called out in the hallway. Suddenly, there was a click on one of the doors. Out stepped Sango in a light pink dress. The cut was a bit short for my taste, but then again Sango had killer legs (compared to my stork like sticks). The floral prints were just enough to say "I'm-a-Flirt" rather than "I-Love-My-Petunias". "Honey, that's a sleeveless dress. Isn't that a bit too much for a first date?" Then I just realized, what the heck am I suppose to wear?

"Silly you. I'm going to have a white cardigan to go with this" She squealed, examining herself in the mirror. "Do you think this is too short?" She asked modestly.

"Honey, when you have legs like yours, there's no such thing as too short" I cooed. "Anyway, do you know how much that dress cost?" I asked, coming closer to examine the price tag that dangled off the hems. My eyes widened, "Honey, that's a whopping five hundred dollars."

"My black diamond will take care of that" She called back, her back to the mirror now. "What are you going to wear, Kags?" Wanting to lecture her about relying on her father's money, and her crazy I-have-no-limit credit card; I just realized that I didn't even have enough money to even buy an accessory in this place. Well, there was always my life savings in my piggy bank for emergencies. But, the only way I can get access to that money was to break open Mr. Oinkers. Shaking my head, I tried to picture all of the dresses I owned in my closet.

"Well, there's always that dress I wore to my high school graduation…" I muttered to myself. I then looked back at the mirror where Sango once stood. She must have went back to the changing room.

"That dress is so tacky. I still can't believe you wore it to graduation. You might as well roll around in glue and run through a chicken coop naked" Sango's voice muffled through the changing room doors.

"Yeah, way to boost my self esteem. I just need a couple thousand dollars and then my college tuition will be paid" _Then I can graduate college without having to worry_ _about the tuition nannies chasing after me_ I mentally added.

The door clicked open once again, and Sango stepped out with the clothes she popped on this morning. "Well, I can always…"

"Woah, no. There is no way I'm letting you buy me another outfit"

"Oh come on, Kags. I still owe you for buying me that pack of gummy worms when my dad took away my credit card" She cried, hauling me out of the cramped dressing room and into the dress section. "And, for getting an A for me in my Micro Economics class" she grinned. Before I can protest, there were five dresses in my hands, and I was right back in the dressing room again.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

The short hand on my wall clock matched the three perfectly. Rubbing my temples, I glanced down at my desk. Above my marble office table were files that needed to be read, and contracts that needed to be rejected. Reaching over for my office phone, I needed a break. "Tell Yura to get into my office asap" I groaned. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at my door. Expecting a short girl with stunner legs and a cute voice, the last person I wanted to see stepped in. "Unless you can inject estrogen in yourself right now and give me a good time, I don't want to hear anything"

"Chillax, bro. I came in here to remind you about the dinner" Miroku smirked, stepping behind me and looked at the glass wall. "You know, what do you plan to do with her?" He looked outside the New York City skyline. "If she works for us…imagine the amount of money we could be making…"

Turning back around until he hit the leather couch, he saw the small smirk on my face. "You catch on quick" I knew I had to get her to work for us. After the lost of shares with Youkai Corp, one fourth of the employees of Taisho Enterprise had to be laid off. Not to mention Izayoi's cries and zen garden exercises. Now, I need to find a way to make her permanently mine…

"You can always threaten to lynch her or burn her at a stake" Miroku chuckled as Yura came in. Finally. "Does that mean I don't have to seduce you anymore?" He pretended to sulk.

I arched an eyebrow as Yura came closer, kissing the nape of my neck. "I missed you, baby!" She cried.

Ignoring her, I fixed my gaze on Miroku. "If that happens, I'll be all over the tabloids and you'll be the one who'll be lynched personally, by me" I paused, "I'll think of something" I grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse us. I think we need some privacy" I waved my hands at Miroku, hoping he'll get the message.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Sango, I'm going out to dinner with a jerk, not a multi millionaire" Then I just realized what I just said. I _am_ going out to dinner with a multi millionaire who is apparently, the biggest douchebag in the history. Standing in front of the full length mirror in my room, I can't believe what I was wearing. For once in my life, I look like I have legs, not chopsticks. The sleek black dress was cropped five inches above my knees. The V-neck cut was just deep enough so my bra doesn't show. I felt the cool wind from the window on my back, and once again the cut was just enough to expose my bare back but not deep enough to show my bra strap.

"I told you black was the way to go" Sango smiled, proud of herself. "That was so worth eight hundred bucks" she squealed, excited that I was wearing a dress for once in my life. "I'll be right back" she then disappeared behind my doors.

Coming back with a pair of black gladiator pumps, I groaned. "I hope you know that I'm as graceful as a cow wearing stilettos" _Although those are cute shoes. _I shook my head. There is no way I can wear that. "Where did you get them anyway? I recognize each and every shoe in your closet and that was not in any of your shoe slots."

"I secretly snuck them in while we were waiting to pay. I had to get them for you. They didn't cost that much, anyway." I sighed. Not having enough money to pay back your best friend was bad enough, but having your best friend secretly increasing your debt was even worse.

"Oh please put them on. It's almost eight and the guys will be here soon!" I couldn't decide if Sango sounded like a creepy fan girl or a crazy pyromaniac. After having difficulty of putting my feet into the shoes, I stood up for a test run. _Okay, easy…steady now…_ I reminded myself. Five steps later, I almost tumbled down the stairs.

"No, I'm putting my converses back on. These suck" I bent down to unzip the back of the shoe. Sango quickly ran over to me elegantly in her two feet heels.

"What! After all that I bought for you and the time I spent picking out the perfect outfit for you? Kags! This might be the chance where you find the perfect guy for you!" I wanted to burst out laughing when she said the last part. Then again, she's sending me on a guilt trip again where she slaved away trying to save me from my miserable taste in clothes.

Snapping back up, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. Glancing over a Sango, she double checked her mascara and lipstick. "Geez lady, you just applied a fresh layer of lipstick five minutes ago." She grimaced and stuck her tongue out at me. Then again, I couldn't blame her. We didn't have dates in a year or two. Well, actually _I _didn't. Sango had about five boyfriends, and all of them were jerkbags. Boyfriend number 1 wanted her money. Boyfriend number 2 cheated on her for some floozy. Boyfriend number three to five wanted to sleep with her. I'm surprised she was able to have a healthy recover.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"This dinner better turn out good. I'm missing a conference meeting for this." I glanced at my watch. Miroku sat in the front seat of my silver Porsche as we waited for the two prima donnas. Scratch that, mine is more like a cranky lunch lady who has been serving soppy joes for her entire life. "You're lucky, you're getting the hot one this time"

"Oh please. Her friend couldn't be that bad. And plus, I'm usually the wing man whenever we go out to bars. If the tabloids catch you out with her, just say that you were saving her or something" Miroku retorted. Five minutes later, I swore they were testing my patience. Getting out of my car, I walked up to their steps, ready to break the door open. Suddenly, the door clicked.

* * *

_Kagome_

"It'll be fine, Kags. If anything happens, I'll ditch Miroku and we'll find a club or something." Sango smiled as we headed down the hallway and greeted the doorman. As we approached the door, the door flung open. There stood the douche in person. His silver hair glimmered in the moonlight as his dress shirt clung to his yummy muscles. His snarl suddenly turned into a "woah"

"Uh..hello?" I blinked. Being one feet away from him gave me heart palpitations. I could feel his breath against mine. Why the hell did he have to stand in front of the doorway?

"I was waiting for you, beautiful" He smoothly smiled. Sango giggled as she ran to the silver car parked in front of our steps. After hearing a bunch of chuckles and giggles, I snapped back to the image of Sesshoumaru in front of me.

"Look Romeo, hit the road. I'm not interested" I snapped, walking past him and into the back seat of the car. After five minutes of the car ride, I could tell Sango was going head over heels for this guy. I knew I had to play the _nice _best friend for the night.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

Lunch lady turned out to be the pretty darn hot. Her scent still lingered as I took the drivers seat. The smell of lavender and roses intoxicated the car. Damn women and their perfume. Miroku was working his charm on her best friend as I looked in the driver's mirror. Kagome had her arms crossed and her eyes out the window. The girl was nervous and feisty. I knew exactly what to do to loosen her up. After taking a turn on Madison Ave., Miroku cocked an eye.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way. We're suppose to be heading for Roma" he pointed out, as Kagome looked straight at me through the mirror.

* * *

_Kagome_

_Great, he's holding us hostage._ I thought, quickly going into panic mode. Oh hell, what the heck are two girls suppose to do with expensive dresses and pumps? If this was a movie, Sango and I would have hidden Chinese chi and break out of here with our hidden kung-fu powers. However, going back to reality, I realized we're going to one of the most exclusive clubs in New York City.

"Very classy" I mumbled to Sango's ear as I rolled my eyes. Once we got in, Sango and Miroku took a table for two. I, on the other hand, walked passed the drunkards dry humping dance floor and to the bar.

"One apple martini please" I spoke to the bartender, hoping no one I knew can hear me. For once, I was able to enjoy one of my guilty pleasures without someone pestering me. That was until one of the drunkards approached me.

"Hello there" a voice came from the left. Turning towards the voice, a mist of alcohol and sweat made my nose cringe.

"Lesbian" I smiled as he rolled his eyes and left me alone. Works _every_ time.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

I glanced around at the dance floor. While Miroku was courting his new play toy, I needed to make the brainiac best friend mine. "Excuse me" a faint voice shouted over the loud music. Turning around, I looked down. Oh jeez, another one.

"Are you Sesshoumaru Taisho?" she squealed, hoping I would say yes. I ignored her, and continued to look for Kagome. The dim lights from the disco ball started to irritate me. Then I spotted Kagome, sitting by the bar, quietly sipping a green drink. "Sesshoumaru?!" I suddenly heard my name being shouted. Apparently, the girl must have told her other friends about me.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Another one, miss?" the bartender raised his eyebrow. Looking down at my empty martini glasses, I nodded. After the bartender with the red bow tie cleared my glasses, a new martini appeared in front of me. My body must have started to feel the side effects of the alcohol. I felt light headed and my body started to get jittery.

"Heavy on the vodka please" my speech slurred as I pointed to my martini glass. The bartender gave me the same look and shrugged, pouring a bottle of hard liquor into my drink. Holding my drink between my index and middle finger, I saw jerkface making his face towards the bar. Oh hell, I couldn't even drink in peace.

"One Bicardi, please" The waiter nodded when Sesshoumaru ordered his drink. Ignoring him, I continued to scan the room for Sango. I knew getting home was impossible without her. My vision started to blur and jerkface really started to look like one of my ex-boyfriends.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Woah there, lady" The bartender warned Kagome. After asking her how many swigs she had of the martini, she was now over the limit. Although I can still drive, the effects of alcohol started to take over. Her cheeks were flushed and her head was down against the table.

"I'll take her home" I winced at the sight of her. Grabbing for my car keys in my pocket, I reached out for her arm. Her head jerked back and her eyes opened. If anything, she's as eloquent as RD2D from Star Wars.

"Leave me alone, Hojo!" She cried, releasing herself from my grasp. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Look woman, it's either you come home with me. Or I'm leaving you here" I snarled. A couple of people started to look at us from the bar.

"You left me already for Yura!" _What the hell?_ If anything, what does Yura have to do with this? Then it hit me, she must have been so drunk out of her mind…she thought I was her ex-boyfriend.

"I done so much for you! I even tried to steal my parent's car for you…" her speech began to slur. Curious about her badass side, I ordered another Bicardi.

* * *

_Kagome_

Stupid Hojo. I still can't believe I fell for him the first time. He was the one who made me drop out of my AP classes in the beginning of high school. But thanks to his cheating ass, my trust in guys is close to zero. Now the douchebag has to nerve to appear right in front of me, looking yummier than ever. "Go away!" I cried, as he held my arm.

Then I started to cry. Remembering all those shitty words he told me was bad enough, but knowing that the guy cheated on me with some hoochy made it worse. Tears started streaming down my cheeks while he tried to grab my arm again. Using all my strength to get away from his grasp, I ordered another Apple Martini.

"No you aren't, women. Are you drunk out of your mind?" He raised an eyebrow. That's just like the bastard, always correcting me and telling me what to do.

"Shut up!" I cried, the next thing I knew, there was a red mark on his cheeks. My palm must have met his face some how. "You lying bastard!"

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Jesus Christ" I gaped at her. No one has ever slapped me before, not even my own mother. Giving the bartender my credit card, I took her martini and drank the rest. _Holy shit that was strong. _

"Leave me alone…" she cried. Her alcohol tolerance level was clearly low. After I received my credit card back, I picked her up and plopped her into the front seat of my Porsche. Hoping not to get vomit on my new leather seats, I started up the engine. Twenty minutes later, after speeding and two red lights, I had to carry the cow back to her apartment.

"Where's your room?" I asked, suppressing myself to make a comment about her weight.

"Straight down the hallway…" her words groggily came out. Walking down the hallway and into the doorway, I plopped her down.

"You owe me, woman" I glared. Flashbacks of what happened at the bar came to me. After being Dr. Phil for an hour listening to her stories about Hojo, I admit I felt bad for her. Her room reeked of alcohol, probably because of both of us being in the room. Stuffed snowmen invaded her bed as she hugged a creepy octopus-like doll.

"Don't leave me!" I felt the sleeves of my dress shirt being tugged. Then I realized after 8 Bicardi's and a swig of her Apple Martini, my vision started to blur.

* * *

A/N: You know it! You know what they did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me your input of this chapter. (:


	4. White Lies and Future Ties

AN: Thanks everyone for all the the reviews. It has been really hectic lately since I'm a senior in high school, and I'm trying to decide which college to attend! Other than that, there are exams and scholarship essays I have to finish as well. Ahh! The side effects of being a senior. Hopefully senioritis won't kick in. Keep on reading and I will update as soon as I can!

Title: On the Other Side

Chapter: White Lies and Future Ties

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"You WHAT?" Miroku's voice boomed. The sun still hasn't risen, and I just happened to sneak out last night with a splitting headache. My eyes felt heavy, and my stomach was getting its revenge. The alcohol must have found its way to my stomach and is having a fiesta. Closing my eyes, I remembered what happened six hours ago. From what I can recall, the woman spilled her whole life story to me, starting from age 7. She is now 23 and is finishing grad school at Columbia University. Her whole family worships her cousin, Kikyo for owning her own company and always compares the two; Kagome being the less accomplish one because she's still working at a cubicle. And, partially because Kikyo graduated from Yale.

"It was a one night stand. I was accidentally drunk. You do it all the time" I tried to ease his shouting. Miroku gaped at me, dumbfounded. I instantly read his facial expression. I knew I crossed the line. He has one night stands with hot girls who he never sees again, mainly because he gives them the number of a Chinese dry cleaning place. I on the other hand, slept with our next door neighbor. "It was a small mistake; I thought maybe getting her drunk will get her to spill her secrets. Then we can blackmail her to work for us"

"Haha, I knew you had a plan!" A grin suddenly appeared on his face. "You two did…use protection right?"

I paused. Since when did he specialize in the birds and the bee's talk? I rubbed my temples. No images of a condom appeared in my mind, just images of her…in bed.

"Oh god. Please tell me you used a condom. You should ALWAYS use a condom whenever you have one night stands!" He threw his hands up, exclaiming. His eyes darted across the room to my nightstand. Rummaging through my files, he finally took out a box of condoms I never knew existed. "These are here for a reason!"

"That was when I was going out with Tsubaki" I groaned, still trying to recall an image of a condom. Shit. If she gets pregnant, I might as well say goodbye to the company. But of course Izayoi would be happy to have her first grandchild. She has been pestering me to get Yura preggy ever she's she heard of her. But of course, mom doesn't know Yura is just an _assistant_. "Look man, I can't remember anything"

"Okay, this is fine. Let me make you a cup of tea" before I could say anything, Miroku rapidly ran into the kitchen. After a couple of banging sounds and cursing, he came back with my mug with the stem of a teabag dangling on the sides. I arched an eyebrow. Why the hell does he care about me sleeping around? We used to do this all the time when we were in college. Being 25 and single does not mean that I have to get into the whole serious relationships thing. "Tell me what happened"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I think I actually like Sango"

"What the hell? Since when were you capable of liking someone?" I inquired. Miroku kept his head down and didn't answer. Knowing him, his ego is probably too big to tell me. Anyhow, I will find out once he hits the stage where he needs advice.

"So about protection?"

"About that.."

* * *

_Kagome_

"Of course we did!" I lied through my teeth. My head throbbed and my whole body was sore. After half an hour of having Sango read me countless articles about unprotected sex, I might as well say I have genital herpes and warts. Also, if I do have a child, I would be screwed. Kikyo will be cranked up higher on her golden pedestal and I would be the pregnant loser cousin. I looked down at the cup of coffee she got me, then back up at her. Sango cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrow. Something tells me that she doesn't believe me.

"Kagome Higurashi, if you are pregnant with his child…" She had her hands on her hips and a solemn facial expression. "You'll be rich!" Her tone of voice completely changed. Her hands quickly grasped mine and bounced up and down on my bed.

"Sango, being 23 and pregnant isn't all that cracked up to be" I sighed. I sincerely didn't want that bastard's child. With my luck, he'll probably grow up to be like the jerk himself. Then again, I can force him to pay alimony and child support. Speaking about money…my tuition would be all paid off. "And what in the world are you talking about?!"

"I'm kidding, silly"

_No she isn't. _

"So in two weeks, we need to get you tested." She paused, then her high pitched voice excited voice appeared again. "Imagine that! My best friend is baring the Taisho family's child. That'll be amazing! Do you know that they do not have a heir to the company yet?"

"I hate to break it to you Sweetie pie. But uh, if I do get a kid, I can kiss that promotion goodbye." Even though I work for one of the most important sections of his damn company, I knew my promotion is never going to come. He needs to replace that fake autograph of Johnny Cash and his breath smells like fish every time I talk to him. And plus, the crappy coffee machine in the lounge tastes like poison. None the less, I got my revenge by crashing all his files on his computer during the "bring your family to work" soirée.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Her job is a complete joke because her new cubical neighbor is a bitch. She hates roses because they're so cliché and her ex-boyfriend's Rolex is fake." I looked at my own Rolex. It has been an hour, and I still can't remember anything about using protection. Miroku grew tired and kept on telling me to think. My mind continued to stir.

"Okay. I give up, I'm sitting here listening to this chick's life story; all I wanted to know if you used a damn condom." Miroku also took a look at my black wall clock against the crème colored walls. In an hour, we needed to head back to the office. Gesturing Miroku to get the hell out of my room while I changed, my head continued throb. "I'll consult her tonight"

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Taisho" one of the web designers smiled as I walked towards my office. I grinned back and continued to make strides towards the glass door. A few seconds later, I could hear the female employees talking about the new _Cosmopolitan_ magazine that came out with _106 Ways to Please Your Significant Other_. Seconds later, as I arrived at my office, I grabbed the remote and pressed the button labeled 'curtains'. While the blinds parted, making way for sunlight to come in, I started up my computer and took a look at the stack of files my assistant as prepared for me.

"Mr. Taisho, you have party to attend at 10 AM today" my assistant's voice muffled through the speaker phone. I groaned, forgetting about the rendezvous my father set up. The brunch get-up was supposed to be where CEO's from across the states come and make small talk. Most of them were old men, and women who looked like their make up were done by Ronald McDonald. But, it was an opportunity for us to make connections and interns to converse with business professionals. Each CEO had to bring five of their employees for them to gain experience about the business world. Scanning the messy pile on my desk, I started to flip through folders and reading proposals.

* * *

_Kagome_

"That's a very nice top you have on" I heard Kagura's voice across the low cubical walls. I knew what her comment meant; it was code word for 'what type of specimen are you wearing this time?' Ever since Naraku hired her, she thought she was in a higher position than me, just because she was a junior assistant. I was of course, just a junior working on html coding and fixing corrupted files.

I wanted to take all her files and pop them in the shredder. I gritted my teeth and grinned back. Every day, I kept telling myself that she was not worth the trouble. And, she shouldn't even be talking; I saw her getting her Gucci bag from a bootlegger in Chinatown. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the left wall. "Girls remember, you two will be accompanying me to the Taisho Enterprise Brunch, along with Eri and two other guys from my team" Turning around, I didn't know Naraku stood right above me. His scaly fishy breath pervaded through my cubicle. I nodded and watched him leave. Not wasting a millisecond, I reached for my body mist spray I bought from Victoria's Secret.

"That's amazing! Can you believe it Kagome? I've been picked to go and I only worked here for a month! How long have you worked here again? Oh right two years" her voice trailed off. I didn't care what she said, I knew the reason why he chose us; I over heard it during his phone conversation with his assistant. We all knew that in the business world, it is men who dominate. Inutaisho however, wants to see more women pursuing the path of business. In other words: to score some brownie points and show us off.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

The grand ballroom of the Ritz Hotel was filled with rich men and women from across the United States. The mix of perfume they wore made my nose cringe. I have to remind the hotel to crank up the air ventilation. Round tables were set up according to number, the plates and utensils were neatly placed on the tables as the center pieces were carefully arranged. Most of all, the modern jazz band prepared their instruments as they stood on stage. Knowing the process of _business enrichment _like the back of my hand, I took my number and looked for table number seven. There were six seats in total, one seat for the CEO and the rest were for the employees. Glancing around the ballroom as I sat down, I saw Naraku. I should have known the bastard was coming. Then it just hit me, Kagome might be here too.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" I turned around; there was a woman in her mid twenties. Reeking of expensive perfume, she wore a violet satin dress that matched her eyes. Her heels look as if they were going to snap any minute.

_If I'm the only one sitting here, you tell me if that seat's taken._ "Oh no, please sit down" I flashed my winning smile. "I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho, CEO of Taisho Enterprise. Pleasure." I gently brushed my lips against the back of her hand. Giggling, she sat down next to me.

"Oh! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You can just call me Kagura. I work for Youkai Corporation. My boss is Naraku" she beamed at me. I grimaced until I heard a familiar voice from behind.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Kagome, grab a number!" I heard Eri's anxious voice next to me. We were in the entrance to the grand ballroom and were in the process of waiting in line. I looked at the paintings against the wall. They were framed with gold borders and some dated to the 17th century. No wonder this was called the Ritz. I wore the sleek red dress that Sango let me borrow from her closet. My black heels were just high enough so I can actually walk without having the risk of contracting a heart attack every step I take. Five minutes before I entered the line, I clipped my hair up into a bun and cursed my side bangs; they never stay in place.

Once we got up to the usher, we stated our names and took a number. Looking at the silver accented card, the number seven plastered the front cover. "This better be good" I mumbled. Last year, I heard they were stuck with Totosai, the old man who owned a major steel company. Instead of paying attention to his stories of success, he told them about the best way to skin a rabbit.

"Look! It's Sesshoumaru, oh god. How do I look?" Kagura asked, smoothing out her gold digger dress. I still can't believe she didn't trip yet. "He's at table seven! I knew wearing my lucky underwear was good luck!" She cried, waltzing over to the middle table. My face turned beet red. I wanted to crawl up and die in the corner near the shrimp cocktails.

Walking over to the table, I can see Naraku has picked Hojo as well. Yeah, so much for lucky number seven.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

Her wispy side bangs hung loose, framing her face. Judging by her posture, the girl must have had a heart attack seeing me here. She kept her head down for the last thirty minutes. Did she think that I wouldn't notice her? From what I see, Eri the girl with the short bob doesn't talk at all. Kagura wouldn't keep her hands to herself. And, the guy who never introduced himself constantly brags about his crappy accomplishments. After covering the topic of starting their own corporate business to logistics, I grew tired. "I never knew your name" I turned to the man with onyx black hair, hoping he'll try to stop impressing me because it's not working.

"Hojo" he smiled politely. _Ah, so that's Hojo_. As soon as he opened his mouth, Kagome froze. I knew this was going to be fairly interesting. After giving me that throbbing headache and making me carry her home, she was going to get it.

"Please, help yourself to breadsticks and salad until the food arrives" I gestured towards the center of the table. I wanted to cringe as I stabbed my lettuce. I hated the taste of rabbit food in my mouth. I stole a glance at Kagome, she made small talk with Eri and ate her breadsticks as if nothing ever happened yesterday.

Noticing his sleeves parting from his wrist as he stretched to get the salad, I saw a Rolex watch. I grinned as I munched on the cherry tomato.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Is that a Rolex?" I heard Sesshoumaru's smooth voice across the table. _Shit shit shit._ I remembered what I told him yesterday.

_My ex-boyfriend's Rolex watch is a complete fake; he tells everyone his grandma got it for him, when he really bought it from Ebay for thirty bucks._

I started to panic as I watched Hojo's face light up. The bastard must have thought Sesshoumaru acknowledged his cheap accessory. My whole body tensed up, and the five breadsticks I ate earlier to avoid conversation wanted to go the opposite direction.

"Ah yes. You have a keen eye, sir. My grandmother gave it to me" Hojo beamed. "You know, before she died she told me that my grandfather owned this watch. It's vintage."

"Vintage my ass" I mumbled as I ferociously chewed my bread stick.

"Pardon?" Hojo had a quizzical look on his face.

Sesshoumaru let out an amusing chuckle. _Oh lord, please change the topic._ "Anyway, going on about logistics…" I chimed in without noticing my voice going into hyperventilation mode. The bastard didn't even care to listen to me. Kagura continued to pretend there was salad dressing on the side of Seshoumaru's mouth and wiped it for him. Eri, being the quiet one, sat down and listened to the conversation.

"I also happen to collect vintage watches. You know, you have to be carful when it comes to buying them. Many people sell fake ones on Ebay" he smirked. Hojo's eyes widened, as his fork stopped midway between his mouth and plate. "Kagura" Sesshoumaru then turned to the right.

"Do you like plants?" He flashed his killer smile. Kagura's eyes twinkled, glad to finally have a chance to talk to Sesshoumaru. _Fuck!_ I wanted to take a scissors plunge it into his non-existent heart. I heard myself reciting what I had told him the night before.

_And my bitchy neighbor! She has a cactus named Chuck, and I water it with coffee every single day._

"Why I love plants! My baby, Chuck always sits at my desk" she smiles and continues. "He's one of my good luck charms. Although…I don't know what's wrong with him now a days…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" I then see his golden eyes turn towards me. "You know, a friend of mine once watered her neighbor's cactus with decaf" A playful smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

I now officially declare myself pregnant.

* * *

And, no worries they will be passing notes to each other very soon as well! The main concept of the story still hasn't changed! Please it that little review button and tell me what you think!


	5. Pregnant

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I PROMISE that I will update almost every two weeks (or if I'm lucky, every week) since I'll be graduating soon! Yaay!

Disclaimer: The previous chapter was an idea taken from Sophie Kinsinella's _Can You Keep a Secret?_. It's a fast read and it's a great book as well. Furthermore, I do not own the character's of Inuyasha.

Title: On the Other Side

Chapter: Pregnant

* * *

_Kagome_

"That conniving arrogant bastard" I stabbed my fork into my chow mein. After a horrible attempt to play it cool after yesterday's dinner when Sesshoumaru blackmailed me, a cloud of bad luck followed me wherever I went. The heel of my pumps broke, causing me to limp the whole way home. In addition to my broken shoes, the right strap of my dress snapped. When I came home, I knew I had to get revenge. If I never met the guy, my life would have been in one piece. And so would my dress.

Sango frowned and twirled her chow mein in circles with her fork. "I can't believe he actually did that to you. That's kinda low"

I looked outside our living room window. Living in Central Park West is expensive, but it has its quirks. Central Park was covered in snow. Workers were working hard in the below zero weather, shoveling the snow into curb. It was a Friday night, which means movie night for Sango and I. However, after the dinner party yesterday my eagerness to watch the _Titanic_ over again has went out the window. But none the less, Sango was still in the mood and was probably picturing herself as Rose and Miroku as Jack. "I hate men" I blatantly stated.

"Oh sweety" Sango's eyebrows drooped. "We'll get him back don't worry" She put her fork on her plate and gave me a pat on the back.

"Hell yea we are. There is no way he is getting away with this" I gritted my teeth. "I'm going to make myself pregnant"

Sango's eyes widened. "Woah there honeybuns, we aren't sure if you're really pregnant or not" She then paused. "And isn't his life going to be over once the paparazzi finds out that he had a one night stand with a nobody and gets her preggy? I was just joking before"

"Thanks. Even my best friend thinks I'm a nobody" I glared at her, getting up and dumping my Chinese paper carton into the trash bin. Sango grinned at me. "That's exactly my plan. And if I get lucky, I'll even make his little company hit rock bottom" I sneered. Suddenly before I can finish my future victory speech, the phone rang. Quickly grabbing the receiver, I heard Miroku's voice from the other end. "Yours" I groaned.

"Thanks!" Sango squealed, her eyes lit up as she snatched the phone from my hands. "I promise I'll listen to you as soon as I finish. It'll be quick!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I have to finish correcting my senior thesis anyway" after being single for all those years, I should probably let Sango have her fun. I dragged my bunny slippers down the hallway and into my bedroom.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"I can hear her giggling from here. Get out of my doorway" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the pencil that was tucked behind my ears. After yesterdays dinner party, I was ready to get down to business. With the information I have, she'll have to quit working for Naraku. I can then move back into the estate and out of this shoddy apartment.

"You just hate happiness" Miroku covered the receiver with his right hand and arched an eyebrow at me.

"You sound like a douche. Now get out" I solemnly stated, hoping he'll get the damn message. As I sat down, I looked at my study desk. A neat stack of files were on the right corner, my pencil stood in front of me and my Mac Book Pro was starting up. I knew I had to finish this site plan quick or else it'll be another night with no sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later I could still here Miroku talking to the girl next door. My uncontrollable yawns started to take over and my room started to get stuffy. Parting the sleek black curtains Izayoi put in, I saw Kagome once again, working on a stack of papers. The girl clearly doesn't have a life. However, something about her was different. Her hair was tied back as usual. Her dorky non-designer glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Her wispy bangs covered her right eye as she gently brushed it to the side. Her head drooped a bit as her eyes closed for a second.

"Shit" I cursed as I looked down at my pencil marks on the blank piece of graph paper. Pretending to enter numbers into Microsoft Excel, I started tapping the keys on my laptop. Secretly taking a small peak at her, I saw tears slowly stream down her cheeks. The wench probably was crying over a broken nail like other girls do. Then again, she isn't the type who gets her nails done every single week. It must have been what happened yesterday. Too bad, if she thinks that crying will get me to apologize.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Stupid bastard" I slammed my door shut. If Naraku ever finds out that I secretly crashed his files, I'll be fired for sure. Then I'll never be able to pay off my college tuition. Making my way towards my desk, I looked out the window. There was his desk, and his expensive curtains that normal people will never be able to afford. Everything of his is "high class" or else it's useless. His childhood was probably filled with designer toys and golden spoons.

Taking out my 1/12th corrected senior thesis out of my draws, I grabbed a red pen from my jar of pens. The words started to blur as tears filled my eyes. I realized that I just had a one night stand with a stranger. If I was pregnant, I wouldn't have enough money to raise the kid, and Sesshoumaru would have left me to take care of the child. Quickly wiping my tears away, I tried to study for the next hour. It was a complete fail until I realized that Sesshoumaru was staring right at me with a worried look on his face.

"What?" I mouthed to the jerk, sniffling.

_Why are you crying?_ I read the bold black letters clearly even though it was snowing rigorously. He must be kidding me. It's bad enough that he saw me crying, it's even worse when the jerkbag has no recollection of what he did to me. Then again, he is probably specialized in the womanizing department.

Reaching for my dry erase board next to my desk, I grabbed an Expo marker and scribbled two words onto the board.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Fuck you" I read the words she wrote on the small white board. The wench doesn't even appreciate the help and comfort I'm trying to give her. Going back to my site plan, I ignored her. She was clearly PMSing or her hormonal levels were dysfunctional.

"Hey bro, I'm ordering Italian tonight. What do you want?" I heard Miroku's voice behind my door. Getting up to open the door, I saw her best friend come into her room with her hands on her chest. Her smile signified that the conversation went well between her and Miroku.

"Just get me a slice of pizza. I'm not that hungry" Miroku frowned. "If you can, get me a bottle of strong vodka"

"I better not see you with some girl again after you drink that" he jokingly warned me. I cocked an eye as he grinned. "I'm just joking bro. I'll see what I can get. I'll be back in 10 minutes"

"Can't you order it on the phone?" I winced, as I looked down at his iPhone. The battery icon was flashing red. He must have talked to the girl until his batteries died.

"Nah it's fine, I plan to drop by Sango's house anyway" he chuckled, closing the door before him. Looking back at my window, there stood Kagome once again, alone on her study with a stack of papers in front of her.

* * *

_Kagome_

I must have offended him since he didn't even look up for the past half hour. Knowing that, I knew I should be happy. My soft side took over as I wanted to take the words I wrote back.

"Kagome! Come quick!" I heard Sango's voice from the living room. But her voice wasn't the only one, I heard a masculine voice too. Getting up from my study, I peeked into the living room. There was Sango clutching onto a white stuffed teddy bear. Great, another addition to the barnyard Sango has already created in our apartment. Then there was a small box that caught my eye.

"Sango made me get this for you. Don't ask" Miroku shyly handed over the box.

"Pregnant Plus, get your results in seconds" I cocked an eye, reading the pink box. "Uh..thanks I guess." The guy must have guts to get a pregnancy tests in the middle of the night.

"Gogo! It's been two weeks already" Sango pushed me into the bathroom. After being dumbfounded for five minutes, I stared at the box. Opening the box, I saw a white stick and a white slip of paper labeled 'Instructions'. _Jesus Christ, don't tell me I have to stick that thing up my ass_. Fumbling to open the slip of paper, I graciously sighed when I found out the stick didn't have to go up my rear. Instead, I had to pee on it.

Twenty minutes later, I waited as I gripped the stick by the end. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life, other than waiting for college decision letters to come. As I peeked at the center of the stick, where the instructions stated to look for a red X or a blue O.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Holy shit, you're fucked" I heard Miroku shout from the other end of the receiver. My eyes opened slightly as I looked at my wall clock. It was 2AM. A gurgling noise came from my stomach. Then I remembered, Miroku never came back with my vodka and pizza.

"Shut up, you're giving me a migraine" I grumbled. Not wanting to hear this, I tapped the end call button on my phone. Two seconds later, my phone beeped again. Frustrated, I looked at the screen. _SHE'S PREGNANT_ I read the letters in caps. My eyes widened as I dialed Miroku's number. After two rings, Miroku finally picked up.

"Tell me this is some kind of joke" I shouted. "Don't fuck with me. It's 2AM, April isn't until next year" I growled.

"I'm not screwing around with you. She just took a pregnancy test and it's positive. You're going to be a dad in 9 months"

"Am I suppose to be happy?" My mind started to fog up.

"Get over here. She fainted when she saw the results. I'm right next door" Miroku's voice muffled through the phone. Not having any time to say bye, I grabbed my jacket and dashed out the door. Thoughts started to race through my mind as I told the doorman where I was going. After two minutes of jabbing the up button for the elevator, I impulsively took the stairs.

"What took you so long?" her best friend shouted. There laid Kagome on the couch with the pregnancy test on the floor. I took a look at the white stick. There was a big fat blue O smacked in the middle of it.

"I demand a retest. How could a flimsy stick tell whether she's pregnant or not?" I exclaimed, stepping on the stick. "If you two plan to get revenge on me, I advise you to cross this whole faux preggy thing out"

"Then how could you explain the mood swings and impulsive eating?" Sango eyed me then back at Kagome who fainted on the couch.

"Her hormone levels are higher than a regular person's. Don't you girls eat whenever you're unhappy? Well she's always depressed, that's why she eats too much." I counter argued her points.

"I better get Izayoi on the phone" Miroku sighed as he shook his head.

"DON'T" I grabbed his phone from his hands. "I have a damn fiancé, remember?"

"You have a what?" Sango's eyes widened. "You're going to have a kid you know" Two seconds later, questions started spewing out of her mouth.

"She's overseas at the moment, shooting a film" Miroku answered her first question.

"Angelique is going to kill me" I rubbed my throbbing temples.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Oh honey, you finally opened your eyes" a woman in her forties greeted me with a smile. "Your name is Kagome, is that right?" the smile on her face didn't go away. Not knowing who she was, I started to panic. '_What in the world happened'_ I asked myself, not knowing where I was. The enormous room was filled with the scent of rose pedals, which made my nose cringe. The bed I slept on appears to be a king size canopy bed. The red velvet curtains draped on each side of the best posts. The modern pieces of art that were on the walls added a sophisticated feeling to the room. After nodding dumbly, I saw Sesshoumaru come in the room.

"Good, you're here!" the woman clasped her hands together, her smile widened. Sesshoumaru's facial expression didn't change. He was still as cold as ever. "Now, be nice to the young lady. She carries my future grandson, and I better make some phone calls!" She hurried outside as Sesshoumaru sighed. After hearing a click from the doors, Sesshoumaru inched towards the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable" I warned him.

"Calm down. I have a fiancé" He emotionlessly stated.

I blinked, not knowing what to say. "Is that suppose to ease this situation?" I asked.

"No. My mom completely forgot about my fiancé since she's been gone for half a year now" Sesshoumaru sat down next to me. "I proposed to her half a year ago before she went to France."

"Why did she go to France?" I questioned. The girl must have been blind if she fell in love with this man.

"She's an actress. When I found out that you were pregnant yesterday, I lied to Izayoi that I've been going out with you for two years. So, here's the game plan…"

"You lied to your own mother?" I cried. _What the hell am I suppose to tell my mom?_

"Just listen!" he roared. I sunk back into my blankets.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Once the kid is born, we're not going to have any ties with one another. I'll give you money to support the child for the rest of your life. I'm going to get married to Angelique and everything will back to normal" I stated, hoping she'll cooperate with my plan. Instead tears started to swell up again.

"WHAT?" She cried. "Do you honestly think that your money can fix everything? I have a job you know. If Naraku finds out that I've been _secretly _going out with you for two flipping years, he'll fire me."

"Work for me then. Taisho Enterprise is higher up in the business rank than Youkai Corp."

"I still have to finish college." She cried once again, wiping tears away from her cheek.

"I'll arrange something with the headmaster of Columbia University. You should be done in January since you have received all of your credits. Your stomach won't inflate by then"

"Do you ever think about others? Yea, your life will be fine after I have the child, but what about mine? How am I going to work with a baby by my side? Do you ever think about what happens if your fiancé finds out about us? I'll be the third wheel"

"She won't find out. She's coming back next year, there's a sequel to the film. Look, I don't really care what you want; as long as my life is back to normal in 9 months, I'll give you as much money as you want. I have a business to run. You are a nobody. You will be working for me, and no one must know that you bare my child. Tomorrow you will go back to your apartment, and attend school as if nothing happened"

* * *

_Kagome_

"Here! I bought this for the baby!" Sango kicked the door open with a huge basket in her hands. Miroku stood in the back of her, holding another basket. I sat on my couch as I looked at my stomach. The bastard lied to me when he told me that my stomach won't inflate. It has been one month since I was probably pregnant, not counting the two weeks that I waited to get tested. My stomach has clearly grown two inches. However, we still never talked to one another since he told me about his plan. "Oh Kags, you'll love it!"

"Sango, you already brought me a bunch of crap from that expensive baby store" I sighed, looking into the basket. There were bibs, booties, and baby bottles nestled inside the basket.

"I can't believe we're having a baby!" Sango came over to the couch and groaned. "Didn't I tell you to stop eating junk food?"

"Jeez, you make it sound like we're both having the child. And, leave Ben and Jerry alone!" I glared at her. "Sango…" I cried as I stood up.

"What's up?" Sango asked, taking the baby clothes out of the basket as Miroku went back to the car. The two has finally gotten together after the pregnant incident.

"Do I look fat?" I sobbed, looking at my reflection from the plasma screen TV Sango recently bought.

"Girl, you look as fit as ever" Sango smiled. I cocked an eye as she held her right hand up. "I swear" she nodded then went back to taking out baby clothes from the basket.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet" I sighed.

"That's why we bought two of everything!" Sango grinned. _Oh god._

"Go back and return everything right now" I glared at her.

"Butbut"

"GO" I shouted. "I'm glad that you care about me and the child, but…just go return it. Please." Sango faked sobbing noises as she picked up her baskets and walked out the door.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Here's the keys to their apartment, just incase if Sango and I aren't here" Miroku thrust a pair of copper keys in front of me. For god sakes, the man thinks I'm incapable of taking care of a pregnant woman. Just because I partied and womanized all my life doesn't mean that I can't be serious. Hell, I already have a fiancé.

"Thanks" I grabbed the keys and plopped it in my pocket.

"It's Christmas eve. Sango and I brought some baby stuff for Kagome earlier today. Maybe you should get her something" He hinted at me. There was no way in hell I was getting her anything for Christmas.

"Thanks for the idea but, no thanks. I have far more important things to do than wither my time away picking out a meaningless gift for her" I coldly stated, going back to the stock charts on my laptop. "Christmas is an absurd holiday in which people waste their money and time on"

"Yea well, Kagome is alone…still correcting her senior thesis. Thanks to you, she was working on it all week, trying to finish it by next month."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the clock. "It's almost 11, shouldn't you hurry or else you'll be late to pick Sango up?"

"But she lives—" Not wanting to hear another word, I closed the door. Going back to my laptop, I eyed the stocks carefully, hoping the NASDAQ won't fall. After having a good week of my stocks rising, the influx of money that the company will gain is a good enough Christmas gift for me. An hour later, I finally tore my eyes from the computer screen. There sat Kagome again, with black framed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Looking at the packet that was in front of her, I could see that she was halfway done with her senior thesis.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Achoo!" I sneezed as the cold air made it's way into my room, it then hit me that I've been sneezing and coughing for an hour now. Getting up to close my window, there sat Sesshoumaru with his laptop again. But this time, I knew he caught a glimpse of me. Sticking my tongue out at him, he chuckled.

"Can't resist?" I read the words plastered on the white piece of paper he pressed against the window. "Oh please" I rolled my eyes as I signaled him to wait. Getting up to grab some Tylenol and a new Expo marker, I wrote back. _Narcissistic douchebag_ I dictated the words as I wrote each letter. After pressing the board against my window, he smiled and got up to grab some coffee. Using this spare time to close the window, it was a failed attempt. After five more tries of pushing the windowsill down, I settled for a blanket to keep me warm.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"How's your stomach?" I asked through paper and marker. After taking a sip of my coffee, I realized that she now had a blanket over her shoulders.

As she read my response, she laughed and scribbled something down on her board. _Babies are formed in the uterus you smartass. The child won't be able to survive in the hydrochloric acid in the stomach. _

I frowned, secretly hoping that my child wouldn't be a smart-aleck like her. As I started to write a response, the ink started to fade. "Damn" I cursed, looking out the window. She was now shivering.

* * *

_Kagome_

My phone on the corner of my desk started to vibrate as I looked across the window. There was Sesshoumaru with his iPhone on his ear. "Hello?" I blinked as I greeted him. He smiled through the window.

"What else am I suppose to say? How's your uterus?" I could hear his deep masculine voice.

"That would be an appropriate response" I smiled back, looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"Well then, Kagome. How's your uterus?" I heard his voice from the other side of the line.

"Fine, thank you. Err, how's…yours?" I jokingly mocked him. Ten minutes later, the heat continued to escape through my windows as the cold wind came in. My head became hot as my whole body felt numb.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Kagome?" I looked across the window, her head was down on her desk. Squinting my eyes to take a closer look, I realized that she had fainted. "Shit, shit, shit!" I panicked, looking for the pair of keys that Miroku gave me earlier. After turning my whole room upside down, I heard a jingle come from my pocket. Running out the door, and up the stairs once again, I jabbed the key into the lock.

"Kagome?" I called her name once again once I was inside her apartment. The lights were closed, except for the Christmas tree in the corner. Knowing where her room was, I hit a dead end. Her room was locked. "Shit" I spat out, hoping she wouldn't kill me for kicking her door open. A cold gust of wind surrounded me as I entered her room. There she was, sitting on her study with her head down on her desk. Now knowing what to do, I picked her up and closed the window. No wonder she fainted, the window was stuck and she couldn't close it.

"Dammit, you could have called me and asked me to close it for you" I scolded her, putting her down on her bed. I then proceeded to compare our temperatures by feeling her forehead. She was burning up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, she's okay. She just needs lots of rest. Her fatigue levels are high and she has low stamina" The doctor told me as he took off his stethoscope. "Just make sure she stays in bed."

"Thanks. Sorry for calling you out here so late" I apologized, looking at the clock. It was 1:30AM and it was Christmas. "How's the child?"

"At this stage, I do not have the proper equipment to check. However, the heartbeat is steady, so it should be healthy. Congratulations and have a good night" I nodded as I escorted him out of her apartment. Going back into her room, I grabbed a large bowl and towel.

"Sesshoumaru…?" she softly mumbled as I placed a wet towel on her forehead. "Am I okay? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine" I gently reassured her. Tears then started to swell up again. Shit. "No, no don't cry. It's okay. The baby is fine and you'll be okay."

"I'm sorry" she cried again. Her hormone levels are probably going haywire again. "I should have asked you to close the window for me"

"Shh…" I cooed, hoping that she'll quiet down. Five minutes later, I changed the towel on her forehead.

"Sesshoumaru" I heard my name being called once again.

"Were you worried about me?" her eyes were still closed. Turning around to change the towel again so she wouldn't see my face, I faked my best business tone. "Don't be flattered. You're still a nobody to me"

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. That makes up for all the times that I didn't update. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me your thoughts!


	6. Ultrasound Trouble

Author's note: I haven't updated due to the lack of inspiration, or in other words, writers block! Furthermore, I've been really busy lately too. But I hope that you guys will forgive me for that. Thank you for your patience and your reviews. Oh and before I forget, the rating on this story might change to M. Thanks and please review!

**On the Other Side**

Ultrasound Trouble

_Kagome_

"Kags, hurry up! We'll be late for your appointment!" I heard Sango's voice hollering at me from the other end of the doorway, where her room was located. "It's already been two months, we should be able to see the baby through the ultrasound!" Her high-pitched voice made me cringe. Not wanting to get out of my comfortable bed, I ignored her screams by using the nearest pillow and plopping it against my right ear. Suddenly, as the screams got louder, I opened my eyes to see my best friend all dressed up in front of my door. "How long do you plan to ignore me?"

"Forever plus a day if I must" I groaned, finally getting up. "I'll be there in a minute, jeez" rolling my eyes, I shuffled my way to my closet, grabbing the nearest shirt and pair of jeans. Looking myself in the full length mirror, I realized that my stomach hasn't inflated yet. Luckily, my clothes still fit me. I slowly put my hand on my stomach as I did a double take in front of the mirror. "Please don't be anything like your father"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Honey, how do you think our baby will be like?" A woman my age held her stomach as her husband sat next to her. Sango looked at my sympathetically as she held Miroku's hands. "I hope he grows up just like you!" The woman giggled, placing her husband's hands on the baby bump. I sighed as I looked at everyone else in the waiting room, everyone else had a significant other next to them.

"It'll be okay, you have us!" Sango faked a big smile as she clutched onto Miroku's hands. We continued to wait in silence. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed the nearest magazine. There was a woman holding a baby on the cover. Next to her was a man, who was smiling as the child held his hand. Shaking my head, I opened the first page and started reading to myself. _Going to the doctors for an ultrasound for the first time may be frightening. Much high tech equipment will be used and it will be overwhelming to the mother. However make sure you bring your husband with you. It will lessen the fear and keep you calm. _Putting the magazine down, I closed my eyes and waited for my name to be called.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ms. Higurashi, your baby is still a small fetus at the moment. However, your hormone levels are not balanced, that either indicates lack of sleep, not eating right, or stress" the nurses words felt as if I was facing a psychic. She hit all the right points. Hell, how would you feel if you were impregnated one day by a jackass, then found out that he had a fiancé. On top of that, every day at work you have to face your heartless rookie cubical neighbor who points out every one of your faults. I believe I have a legit reason for having imbalanced hormones. "Where is the father of this child?"

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality, looking back at the woman in the white lab coat. "Oh he's just busy at work" I lied, hoping she'll buy it. I can't believe she knew all this before the ultrasound even started.

"You aren't married are you?"

Damn, what the hell do they teach in medical school? Fortune telling? "Um..well"

"Ms. Higurashi, you do not have a ring on your finger" she pointed to my right hand. So that's how she knew.

"Oh yes, well you know, we decided to postpone the marriage due to personal preferences" I sheepishly laughed. Five minutes later, the lights were closed as I lied down on the bed. I realized a new doctor came in instead. However, he reeked of alcohol. A cold gel was applied to my stomach as fear overcame me.

_Sesshoumaru_

"Why the hell did you pull me out of that press conference? Our investments are at stake" I snapped, as I followed Miroku through the glass doors. He eyed me as he pressed the down button on the side of the glass elevator. As the both of us waited for the elevator to ring and open, he didn't say a word. "This better be important" sighing, I got into my car and still didn't receive an answer.

"She's getting an ultrasound" Miroku started the engine, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So how the hell is this my business?" taking out my blackberry, I quickly texted Miyoga, telling him I'll be back in thirty minutes sharp.

"Look, I know you have a fiance, but the kid is still yours. Sango called me and told me that she's been excessively tired lately, and the ultrasound report states that her hormonal imbalance can lead to health impairments" Miroku then looked at me. "Look Sess, I've been your friend since elementary school. I know you run away from your responsibilities especially when it comes to women, but this time you have a fucken kid. Come to your senses, if you leave that kid, how the hell do you think he's going to be when he grows up?"

If he thinks that I'm supposed to give a damn about her after that whole speech, he should try again. "I know your father abandoned you when you were a kid. But look, I'm going to give her child support, so she'll be okay. Chill."

The car started to slow down as Miroku parked the car in front of the hospital. Getting out of the Porsche, the words INTERNATIONAL TOKYO HOSPITAL was plastered in front of the huge building. "This way" Miroku solemnly spoke to me and walked towards the pediatric building. Once we were inside, Kouga, Ayame and Sango sat there in the waiting room.

"Why aren't you inside?" Ayame shouted, raising her hand preparing to land a blow on my face. "Do you know how scared she is of the dark? And all that heavy equipment that is used for the ultrasound can scare her!" Kouga grabbed her arm just in time. "You should have let me slap him" Ayame hissed, looking at me with furious eyes.

"Now is not the time to talk! Sesshoumaru, get in there!" Sango interrupted, shoving me down a hallway and into a huge dark room. As the doors closed, there was Kagome lying down on a hospital bed crying. A huge monitor stood next to her as the doctor maneuvered a shower-head like machine on her stomach.

"Sir, you cannot be in here. We're conducting an ultrasound" the doctor's told me in a not-so-friendly tone.

As the light from the door dimmed, I looked at where the man was touching her. Kagome raised her head and looked at me as tears started to form in her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome_

"Why do we need all of the equipment?" I stammered, the room was empty except for the two of us. My fear of the dark started to bubble up. The cold air caused a chill in my spine as the doctor looked at the monitor. The cuffs that locked me down to the hospital bed increased my nervousness. "I don't this we need these" I laughed, hoping he'll get the message.

"Please try to keep calm, I cannot see the image clearly if you keep moving around" the doctor's voice muffled through the hospital mask. "You have not been eating properly. The child is endanger at the moment due to your excessive stress and poor eating habits"

The flash of white light appeared on my stomach as he continued to conduct the ultrasound. As I opened my mouth, I wanted to say that it wasn't my fault, and how much I didn't want this child. However, words couldn't come out. Suddenly, his hands started to creep up my stomach. I felt his hands on my chest as I was too shocked to utter a sound.

"Ms. Higurashi, please take better care of yourself and the child. If your body is not in good health when it is time for you to deliver, you may have to suffer drastic consequences" I could see a grin under the mask as he groped me. Suddenly, a flash of bright light came from the right. As the door closed, the light dimmed. There stood Sesshoumaru in a business suit, with his fists clenched together walking towards me. As he got closer to us, he swung a punch at the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are touching her like that?" He snarled, walking towards the doctor, grabbing him by the collar. "I'll make sure you wish that you were never born" He growled, launching another blow on the man's face. The dark room made it hard to see Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, I heard another punch and Sesshoumaru's voice following it. He must have been hit. Struggling to break free of the cuffs, I wasn't strong enough to break them.

"HELP!" I cried, hoping someone from outside the room will hear me.

"No one will hear you girl, this room is soundproof" A voice cackled towards me. Sesshoumaru must have been defeated. "All these years, I managed to get away with groping women. I won't let you expose me to the public now" his hands trailed up towards my chest again as I closed my eyes. Abruptly, his hands stopped, his eyes widened as he fell on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru?" I cried out in the dark.

_Sesshoumaru_

"Are you okay? You're hurt" I heard Kagome's sympathetic voice as she looked at me. Taking the keys from the faux doctor, I unlocked the cuffs and gave her tissues to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her stomach. Looking down, she realized that her breasts were still exposed.

"Calm down, it's not like it's the first time I saw them" I turned around as she cleaned her stomach. "Let's go, I just stunned him for a bit"

"How?" she questioned, still holding on to my arm.

"How long are you going to latch on to me?" I cocked an eye. She quickly released her grasp and continued walking. "I just hit one of his nerve points on his neck" putting my arm around her waist. As we passed the sliding door, I reported to the nurses that a faux doctor was in the room pretending to conduct ultrasounds. A throng of people ranging from nurses to security ran into the room, wanting to catch the long wanted culprit.

"Kags!" Ayame cried as she ran towards us, hugging her best friend. "My god, I heard what happened! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Kagome shook her head, the girl must still be in shock.

"Calm down, she's okay. I managed to get there in time" I tightened my grip around her waist.

"I think they should get back to the apartment, she needs her rest after all that happened" Sango smiled as she pulled Ayame back.

"Nice job faking it, you better get her over to our side soon" Kouga smirked as I passed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome_

Once I arrived back to our apartment, I plopped myself down onto my bed and fell asleep. The warmth invitation of my bed reminded me of Sesshomaru's arm around me. It still didn't change my mind that he's an douchebag. Getting up and looking up at the clock, I realized it was already 10:30PM, and I still didn't eat lunch yet. Making my way to the kitchen, I popped my head into Sango's room. As usual, her ear was glued to the phone.

"Hold on darling" Sango smiled as she cupped her hand over the receiver. "What's up? Are you okay now? I ordered Chinese for you just in case if you were hungry"

"Thanks, but I think I'll settle for some oatmeal or something" I pursed my lips together, sad that I have to start eating healthy. Although the perverted doctor back there was a fraud, he was right about the eating healthy thing. I continued to make my way towards the kitchen and opened up a package of instant oatmeal. When it was finished, I took a spoon from the kitchen cabinet and went back to my room. Images of the doctor groping me started to create a flashback in my mind. I shook my head as I opened the windows for some fresh mid-winter air. Suddenly, there was a black and grey picture of a fetus plastered on Sesshoumaru's window.

"What the hell?" I gaped at the picture. It was a small tadpole like organism with little arms and legs. My eyes widened, as Sesshoumaru looked up at me. He then went back to whatever he was doing and held up a piece of paper with writing on it to the window. "I managed to get a picture of the child" I mouthed the words out loud. Reaching for my expo marker and dry erase board, I scribbled my response.

_Sesshoumaru_

"It's ugly" I read her response to myself. I couldn't hold my laugh in as I flipped a piece of computer paper around. "How's your uterus?" I wrote back, taking a quick break from reading the press conference notes. My absence has caused a huge dent during the meeting since I had the majority of the notes in my head. Never the less, Kouga and Miroku was not present as well. Making a mental note to myself that I have to fix it, I started to write a reply.

"It does not look like me!" I heard her scream through the crack of her window. Running out of paper, I opened my window and popped my head out. Making a quick hand gesture, she understood and did the same.

"You know, it does take after you. It has stubby legs just like you" I smirked, feeling the cold winter breeze against my face.

"Look, your ego has been inflated a bit since you saved me from the groping incident. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to go all soft on you" she snapped.

"Should we reenact the part when he touched your chest?" I cooed. Her face turned beet red as I plastered the same smirk on my face.

"Shut up!" She closed her window and her curtains before saying good-bye. Bringing myself back to my drawing board, I grabbed my pencil once again and continued reading the conference notes. My iHome started beeping as the numbers 7AM flashed in front of my face. I must have stayed up the whole night trying to sort out papers and preparing for the next meeting. Looking up, I saw a piece of paper tacked onto her window. The word Thanks was written in big bold letters.


	7. Dinner

Author's note: Thank you for all of your reviews, they are my inspiration. I'm a college student now, and as I was reading over the story from the first chapter, I noticed a plethora of mistakes. So, I'll be spending this week correcting it. In addition, since I've been starting reading fanfics again, I noticed how noticeably short my chapters are. So, I'll try to make my chapters longer! Super sorry for making you wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**On The Other Side**

**Dinner**

_Kagome_

"Sango, it's only been one week since that faux doctor incident. Why must I go through another ultrasound?" I groaned. I always hated people touching me, especially if they're rubbing ultrasound cream on my belly. Hopefully, my stomach won't blow up soon. If it did, I would be under suspicion, and be labeled a "floozy" in school. Looking up at the ceiling, the nurse continued to rub cream onto my stomach. Craning my neck to look at the clock on the wall, I read it sideways. It was now 11 o' clock, if I was at the office, I would be recovering files and checking Facebook. Not that I hate my job, but since I came into the office, Naraku has been more lenient on letting woman into his business. Eri has already gotten a promotion, and Yura received a salary boost. Whereas I, the first female employer in the financial analyst department, receives a bitchy cubical neighbor.

"The baby is fine, however due to the shock you had last week you should rest Mrs. Higurashi." _Mrs. Higurashi? _"Our offices will be contacting your husband about the health of you and your baby. A progress report will be sent to your home."

Flabbergasted, I shook my head. "Woah woah, we don't need all that." The bastard refused to even raise the child. "I can come pick up the progress report myself in about a week. You don't need to contact Sesshoumaru."

"Mr. Taisho personally called and asked us to contact him with a follow up whenever you came in for a visit. Please understand that it is our job to follow the instructions of the parents of the baby." I couldn't help but smile knowing that the douchebag maybe cared for the baby.

Walking out of the health clinic with a sigh, I was more than happy to hear that the child is safe. Now all I have to do is wait a couple of months until it pops out, then hopefully I can sever all ties with the high almighty Sesshoumaru Taisho. I then felt my jacket pocket vibrating. Rapidly fumbling to flip the piece of technology open, I realized it was from my mother from the caller ID. "Mom?" I answered with a quizzical look.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you picked up. You know, you never pick up the phone now-a-days. I called you three times yesterday, and it went straight to voicemail." She continued to babble on, questioning about my health and so on. And people wonder why I moved out of the house years ago. "So, it's January and you youngsters are all off to college, and didn't come home for the new years." She pretended to sob.

"Mom, I know I sent you a new year's card, remember? I also called two times." I tried to reassure her that one day I'll come back without her giving me a call.

To my relief, her faux tears stopped pouring. "Alrighty, so I'll see you in a week? Make sure to book your flight back to Japan soon. Souta is bringing his girlfriend, and Kikyo will be coming too. I heard that she has an amazing boyfriend from your aunt. Grandma Kaede will be super excited to see you. No worries about the single thing, being single at your age is perfectly normal! I'll see you soon, bye honey. Love you!" Even my mother knew I was single, however how am I going to tell her about the child?

"_Oh hey mom, I'm still single but I got knocked up one day and now I have the baby of a big business man!" _I tried to imagine the scenario in my head. That's not going to work. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate once again. The word bitch appeared in big bold letters on the caller ID. "Hello?" I groaned.

"Why Kagome, it's so nice to hear you again" Kikyo laughed over the other line. "So, I'm assuming aunty told you about the family reunion dinner? I'm so excited. But of course, I'm most excited about seeing how you're doing now. Are you still working at that small company?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, I'm working at Youkai Corp."

"Oh my Youkai Corp? That's rank 6th in the corporate business world. Did you sleep your way through?"

"Like what you did to get admissions at Yale? Oh no, I wouldn't want to steal your grand tactics."

A grunt came from her side of the phone. "Well then, I'm happy to let you know that I'm now engaged to a fine businessman. He's from Ookami Incorporated. You know, that's rank number 4."

"Yup, that's great. I got to go, business meeting" I cracked a laugh. "Well, I'll be bringing my boyfriend. Hope to see you there. Bye!" I closed my phone quickly. Now, all I had to do is convince Sesshoumaru Taisho to be my boyfriend for a week.

_Sesshoumaru_

"Your what?" I arched an eyebrow. Sitting on the new leather couches Izayoi purchased months ago, I would never imagine to see Kagome Higurashi making me dinner. "Sorry, you're a commoner. I do not go out with commoners." The smell of amateur stir fry and roasted potatoes filled my living room. "Please open the vent, if you're going to be my personal chef, at least know how to do that. My couch and clothes will absorb the smell of your poor cooking." I took another sip of my coffee and flipped through the New York Times.

"_Sesshoumaru!" I heard her high pitched voice calling out to me at the lobby. People stopped and stared at us, especially my female employees. Quickening my pace, I walked over to her, hoping she would not say another word. "So, I was hoping I can make you dinner tonight." I examined her clothing, she wore a simple jacket and jeans. Her converses were covered with dirt and other specimen one would find in the ground. _

"_If you're trying to get rid of me quickly, I would put aside the food poisoning act." Keeping my stoic personality, I pushed her to the side hoping people would not see me interacting with her. The whispers grew louder. "Ah fine, I'll be home by 9PM, I expect dinner to be ready by then. Here." Taking out my leather wallet, I pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "You shouldn't walk, take a taxi instead. I'm going to go first." I retorted. By the time I got back to my apartment, I figured Miroku gave her a spare key to our apartment as well. As I expected, dinner wasn't ready and my apartment was filled with steam. _

"_Oh you're back!" She quickly grabbed my jacket. "Sit, dinner will be served soon." She put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me to the couch. After hanging my jacket up in my closet, she came back out to the living room. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, sipping my coffee._

"_I can't do this to be nice?" She frowned. "Okay fine, I'll tell you…so I kind of have a favor to ask you"_

_I should have never agreed to dinner._

She pouted and turned on the ventilator. "Oh come on, getting me pregnant isn't a good enough reason to help me do this for one week?" Her voice echoed from the kitchen.

"This would have happened to you anyway. You got lucky and ended up with my child." I retorted, my eyes fixed on the current scandal revolving a new company that emerged a couple weeks ago.

"I almost got raped by a fake doctor." Her voice filled with anger now. I could tell she was trying not to blow up. Then again, with her patience, a child would have more maturity than her.

"And I saved you." Folding the newspaper back neatly, I got up and walked over to the sleek titanium table Izayoi ordered. The four legs that supported it was painted black, where as the surface of the table was made out of glass. Two dishes were already placed on the table, a vegetable stir fry and sautéed salmon. I hate fish.

'_I love to eat salmon because it contains lots of nutrients, and I rarely eat it now, because of how expensive it is.' _I recalled her telling me this at the bar, while she was drunk on the day we involved ourselves in coitus. Watching her holding a casserole dish with Chicken Marsala inside, I sat down. The presentations of the dishes were poor and so were the color of the vegetables. She added the salt before the sugar. From the smell of the potatoes, they were a bit burnt. She forgot to boil the potatoes before inserting them in the oven.

Taking my first bite into the potatoes, her eyes lit up and her mouth opened slightly. Due to the proper etiquette my butlers taught me, I forced myself to chew it a couple more times before swallowing. I peered down at my plate, only two more potatoes to go. Looking up, I realized she was still staring at me. Her fork sat silently next to her plate. "They do sell close ups of me at the mall you know."

She blew her bangs away from her face and crossed her arms. "I spent so much time on this dinner, could I at least have some feedback?" Her arms remained crossed.

I simply stated. "It's terrible." I couldn't help but smirk when she bit her lip. I knew she wanted to smite me. "I need a soda to wash this down. You know, you can finish this all by yourself. And for the record, I hate fish." After getting my soda, I walked back to the dining room table. There was Kagome, her hazel eyes stared at him with anger.

"I blew half of this month's pay check on this dinner; at least you could say it was just alright. I know you have famous French chefs cooking for you, so I'm sorry for even attempting to make you a homemade dinner." She mumbled, shoving me to the side while picking up her purse from the couch. The front door slammed open as her footsteps made it down to the lobby. It was not my idea to make dinner, I reassured myself. After finishing my soft drink, I threw it in the trash; only to find the receipt. Then it hit me she bought the ingredients from an upscale restaurant by midtown. So that's what she meant, she knew I was used to high quality ingredients.

_Kagome_

That bastard, I could have used that money to pay for my trip to Japan. Now, I have to work overtime in order to fork up another three hundred dollars. I even forgot the cupcakes I bought from some expensive café inside his fridge. I sighed, slinging my purse on my bed. I could have used that time to correct my senior thesis, too. Now I'll be going to the family reunion, with a child and without a boyfriend. Once again, everyone will praise Kikyo the Great. My stomach suddenly grumbled, matching the loudness of the fire trucks that roamed outside. Making my daily run to the kitchen for a midnight snack, I peered inside the fridge. Leftover chicken, salad dressing, no lettuce, leftover pizza, and a loaf of white bread. Deciding on a chicken sandwich, I quickly warmed up the chicken in the microwave and waited for the machine to beep.

The door suddenly unlocked itself. "I'm home!" Sango cried, holding designer bags in her hands. I knew she was shopping again, this time Miroku appeared next to her, holding even more bags. "Oh Kags, you should have seen the amazing deals!" She squealed.

"Oh yeah, you mean 5% off a two-hundred dollar sweater?" Totally." I cracked a smile. "You even dragged poor Miroku along, how could you!" I gasped, helping her settle the bags on the floor.

"Hey Kagome, it wasn't that bad. I know the difference between off-white and crème white" Miroku chuckled. "Well I'll be off now, good night." He gave Sango a quick kiss. I closed my eyes. Childish, yes; but at least it'll save me from self reflecting and thinking about how pathetic I am.

Digging into the huge pile of bags, Sango pulled out a sheer cardigan. "I bought this for you!" She stressed on the 'ou' part. This is why I hated her shopping days, she digs me a bigger hole and buries me in debt. Then again, the cardigan would go great with the pair of shoes she bought me last week. My imagination ran wild, and made the cardigan look even more tempting. Shaking my head, I put my both of my palms out. "No, you are not giving this to me."

"Of course not!" I sighed in relief. "I knew your annual family reunion is coming up, and so you have to out dress that witch Kikyo. And please, no need to thank me." A triumphant smile suddenly plastered across her face. "I bought you four new outfits." I almost blacked out.

"Woah there, I do not have enough money to pay you back." My hands were now on my hips, hoping she knew that I was serious.

Sango slid the cardigan on me, pushing me into my room in front of the mirror. "You look adorable, now…" Adorable wasn't the word I expected to hear. "You should wear a crème white tank top under. Make sure it has a bit of floral designs so it brings out your femininity. I think you should bring Sesshoumaru along to your family weekend. You know, to show him off and all. Your parents would be so proud of you."

"Well I kind of tried, but he blew me off. I even made him dinner." Her jaw dropped. She knew I don't even cook for myself. My diet consisted of wraps and sandwiches and of course ordering out.

"Well it's okay, it couldn't get any worse than this." Sango patted me on the back, I then thought about how Kikyo would react.

"Sango, you're wrong; I saw her naked. It couldn't get worse than that." I heard a masculine voice coming from my front door. There stood Sesshoumaru in a T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was slightly damp from his shower; his shirt hugged his biceps and abs. He even looks hot in casual clothes, go figure.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned, hoping my death glare will make him disappear from my doorway. Not saying a word, he dropped the bag he was holding and closed the door. Then, I could hear my living room door close. I swear that guy is like a puzzle. Unlike a regular puzzle, a couple of pieces are missing, and so it's impossible to solve. "What in the world…" I mumbled, carrying the bag back to my bed. Peering inside the bag, I found my Tupperware, and to my surprise, it had food inside.

"Read the note first!" Sango squealed in delight.

Gently pealing the tape off of the envelope, I took the letter out. As expected his handwriting was neat and crisp. All i's were dotted and t's crossed. Each letter had equal spacing and the size of the letters were all the same. The quality of the paper looked expensive for it was thick and smooth.

_Dear Wench,_

_This is how you make gourmet food. _

_Sesshoumaru_

A smile formed as my eyes were glued to the letter. I could smell the aroma of the vegetables the second Sango opened the first container. "Who knew he can cook." Sango's eyes widened, placing the containers of food back into the bag and setting it up in the kitchen. "I'm going to set the table up for dinner, I'm starving!" Making her way down the hallway, she laughed in amusement.

Tossing the envelope to the side, another note slid out. This time, it was a copy of first class seats to Japan. My chair felt cool as I sat down, and opened my drawers to place the note inside. Looking up, there was a note plastered on Sesshoumaru's window that said 'You owe me'. I couldn't help but smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Please give me your input on the chapter, it gives me motivation and feedback!


	8. Unplanned Contracts

Author's note: Yay for a new chapter! Thank you for your reviews before, they really motivated me to write this new chapter and also provided me with good feedback. I hope you also enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you!

_On the Other Side_

**Unplanned Contracts

* * *

**

_Sesshoumaru  
_"Remember, smile and don't let your guard down" Kagome bit her lip as the sun shone in from the small window, casting a silhouette of her face. Our flight left from JFK two hours ago, and she was already getting antsy. "Sesshoumaru, are you listening?" She crossed her arms on her chest. I nodded, and repeated exactly what she said. "Your mom likes to collect stamps, Kikyo is your evil cousin whose sole purpose in life is to piss you off, your grandma Kaede is very kind, Soupa your brother—"

"It's Souta" Kagome frowned. "See you weren't listening at all!" She exclaimed. A couple in front of us turned around as she sheepishly smiled. I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never agreed to that damn dinner, and I should have never bought these tickets. "Okay let's try again…" She took a deep breath and sighed. Coming to the conclusion that her family is dysfunctional, I realized I might as well just play the good boyfriend card. Then, I'll get her to work for my company.

"Everything will be alright, just calm down." I patted her head. She looked up at me then proceeded to roll her eyes.

"W-would you like your dinner, Mr. Taisho?" The flight attendant stuttered, I'm guessing she knew who I was. I nodded as she unlocked the tray that folded out in front of me and placed the plate of food down. She then did the same for Kagome, but looked at her and frowned.

"Did you see that?" Kagome asked, sneering at the flight attendant. "She was jealous!" She squealed in delight. The woman must have had a tragic love life if she is happy about a flight attendant stuttering over my name.

"Or, she was unhappy with my taste, for I have chosen you to go on a trip with." I picked up my fork and peered down at my plate. There were green peas that were clearly frozen an hour ago, salmon, and potato salad. Peering at Kagome's plate, she had a steak, ceasar salad, and some roasted potatos. In other words, I was extremely unsatisfied with my food. Stopping midway into her salad, she looked at my plate and frowned. "What do you think you're doing?" I cocked an eyebrow. She switched my plate with hers.

"You don't like fish." She pointed out, digging into the salmon. "So I thought I might as well take it."

Trying to hide my grin, I started to cut my steak. "You know, that Kikyo chick doesn't sound that bad." I flashed a smile. "I mean, she did graduate from Yale." Although, my studies at Oxford University clearly overrides Yale. "Did she go to business school?" I asked. Kagome stopped midway started to pick the pink specimen.

"Yeah, she's two years older than me and she got her business degree in London. I'm still finishing mine at Columbia." She sighed. The salmon started to break apart into smaller pieces as the conversation went on.

"How did you get a job at Youkai Corp. without a business degree?" I cocked an eye. That part always seemed to bother me, I knew she was in school still getting her business degree. But at the same time, all employees at Youkai Corp. must have at least a business degree and at least 5 years of experience in the department they are working in.

"Years ago, I didn't have the money to attend business school and so I started to go to the library and read up books on how the business world works. From there, I was visiting my ex-boyfriend at Youkai Corp. and the files were corrupted. No one was there to fix it and so I helped." She shrugged. "And then I continued to help employees with problems until Naraku took notice of me and gave me the job."

"And your ex-boyfriend is Rolex man?" I smirked. She sneered at me as she turned to towards the window.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Remember—" I took a deep breath and went over my instructions for him for the fifth time since we departed the airport. I could feel the cool autumn air blowing against my hair. As we walked up the path leading to my house, a nostalgic feeling overcame me. The small pebbles that outlined the path to my house and the flowers that my mother planted reminded me of my childhood. We continued walking until we hit a traditional Japanese house.

"Yes yes, I have retained all of the information you've told me." He sighed as he picked up his luggage, and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly, we could hear faint footsteps coming towards the sliding bamboo door. "KAGOME!" My mom cried as her arms swung around my neck. "You have grown dear, what have american's been feeding you?" She laughed as she scanned me up and down. Before I can say anything, she shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru. His long silver hair and golden eyes caught my mother's attention. "And who might you be?" She smiled, hoping I would say something she would hear.

I elbowed Sesshoumaru as he stood there silently, quietly analyzing my mother. He probably thought she was accidentally let out of the mental asylum. "Sesshoumaru Taisho, her boyfriend." He flashed his pearly white smile. My mother's reaction when she heard the word boyfriend was better than I thought.

"Please come in, we've all been waiting for you. Kikyo, Souta and everyone else is here already. We're preparing dinner, you youngsters can sit on the couch and chat." Taking our luggage inside, there was Kikyo with her boyfriend. His smile was blatantly fake, and his character was stiff. God knows what Kikyo has done to him. Once we made our way upstairs and set out luggage down, I sighed. Making our way downstairs, I could see Kikyo's death glare at me as the two of us sat down. The house was just as spacious since I remembered it to me. Souta and his new girlfriend sat on the right of us, as Kikyo sat across.

"Back straight" Sesshoumaru's voice came from beside me.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled, hoping no one would notice us.

"Your posture is like an elderly woman." I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder and back. "Put your back straight, and your head up." His fingers were now on my chin. "Stop being so stiff and jittery, people can clearly tell you're nervous. I don't know what Kikyo did to you, but you have been down since we got here." His face was two inches away from mine.

"Ahem." Kikyo cleared her throat. I quickly turned and faced her. "So Kagome, how have you been?" She slid her arm around her boyfriend's. From what I can tell, he was well groomed and rich, his watch screamed two grand. Kikyo's outfit matched the expensiveness of his as well. The blouse and black skirt she wore was elegant, as it extenuated her model figure.

"Good, same old stuff. I'm still working at Youkai Corp." I cracked a smile and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was no help, still stoic as usual.

"WELL, I have been working with my boyfriend here, Onigumu. His company is rank number 4 in the business world, ya know. And, we're going to share stocks with Taisho Enterprise in a year or so." She flashed a grin.

"Isn't Taisho Enterprise the leading the business world at the moment?" Sesshoumaru grinned, picking up his cup of tea from the coffee table in front of us. Knowing where this conversation is going, I jabbed Sesshoumaru with my elbow.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Why yes it is, I'm glad you know about them. Are you into the business world as well? I'm guessing you're one of Kagome's classmates." I felt a sharp pain coming from my arm. The woman's elbow must be made out of steel. I smirked as I heard my own name. For all I know, we had no intentions of sharing stocks with any other company until we refurbish all of our employees in all departments.

"False. And, I am quite interested in the business world. However, I do not own my own business yet." I frowned. Kikyo flashed another smile at me.

"I actually know the CEO of Taisho Enterprises, if anything I can always help you get connections into the business world." She shifted her gaze at Kagome. "It was my mother that got you that job at Youkai Corp. right?"

Looking at Kagome, I then remembered what she told me on the plane. "No, I actually got in with my own skills. Your mom just brushed my name to Naraku."

Kikyo smirked as I fixed my gaze at Kagome, I knew she was about to cry. Linking my arm around her waist she widened her eyes. "Shut up, and watch." I whispered into her ears. The wench is annoying sometimes, especially when she pops up at the lobby of Taisho Enterprise and tells me that she's making dinner for me out of nowhere. But Kikyo poking fun at the fact that she worked her ass off to get to where she is now is crossing the line.

"Do you really know the CEO of Taisho Enterprise?" I widened my eyes. I have never seen this woman in my life.

Kikyo nodded. "Oh yeah, he is an amazing man. He's really smart, and as a matter of fact we even went to the same business school together."

"You went to Oxford University?" I cocked an eye.

"No silly, Yale. I'm pretty sure he went to Yale." She continued to sip her tea. "His favorite dish is Foie Gras, and he stays at the Ritz Hotel whenever he comes over to NYC." Foie Gras is made out of duck liver, and I live in NYC. I don't understand where this woman is pulling the facts out of. "He followed his father's footsteps and helped to build Taisho Enterprise the top business in the corporate world at the moment."

"Wow that sounds pretty impressive." Then it hit me, two years ago, the Ayame was a writer for the New York Times before working for me, and pestered me for an interview. I bullshitted every question she asked. And one of them, was 'what is your favorite food?' "When did you decide to share stocks with Taisho Enterprise?" I asked, looking over at Kagome, making sure she was alright.

"A couple months ago. He was more than happy to share stocks with us."

"The agreement was done formally of course, with contracts and all." Her boyfriend chimed in.

"What company do you work for?" I retorted.

"Ookami Incorporated." She flashed me one of her prideful smiles. Ookami INC. is one of the leading businesses in nation, but it does not have the potential to expand worldwide. There is no way in hell I would share stocks with a company that leaked stock information out two years ago.

"I never agreed to share stocks with you." I cocked an eye.

"Excuse me?" She cleared her throat, setting her teacup down.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, CEO of Taisho Enterprise, otherwise known as Kagome's boyfriend. It's a pleasure that you know so much about me." I smiled, sticking my hand out for a handshake. Kikyo and her boyfriend's jaw dropped as she realized how much false information she has leaked out. Kagome tried to hide her smile as Kikyo was still in a state of shock.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like some tea?" Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen with a platter of cups. Setting a cup in front of Kagome and I, she just realized that Kikyo's mouth has gotten her into trouble again. Having the same reaction as Kagome, she also tried to suppress her smile. I nodded and thanked her as she poured the tea into my cup.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Sis, how did you snag Sesshoumaru?" Souta grinned, still holding on to his girlfriend's hand. "This is Rin by the way. She's a first year in college, just like me." I peered at Kikyo, her face was still red. Knowing that I have the upper hand here, I decided to just calm down. The clock struck six as grandma Kaede came out from the kitchen with a plate of sweets. Sitting down next to me, she smiled and listened to our conversation.

"He is my next door neighbor" _And we had a one night stand and I'm now pregnant._ I mentally added the last statement. "And, we then got together!"

"Are you sure you're Sesshoumaru Taisho?" Kikyo cocked an eye. I knew she wouldn't give up even though she had lost already. "I thought you lived in a mansion in the Hamptons with your family. Why would you rent out a small apartment in the middle of New York City?" Now that she brought it up, I have always been wondering why he has been living in a small apartment next to mine.

"My father wanted me to see how life is like without luxuries. And so, until I can accept the fact that I can live a life without servants and butlers at my fingertips, I will not inherit anything." He replied, and stared at my mom. As predicted, mom started to tear up and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"You know, my favorite food is a secret. And, I stay at the Renaissance not the Ritz. I also graduated from Oxford, which is a higher standard of education than Yale. I only told the reporter that so the rest of her posse doesn't stalk me when I do make my business trips to the city." Sesshoumaru smirked. "And about that contract you were going to make with us…"

"Oh about that!" Kikyo nervously laughed.

Sesshoumaru got up and leaned over to Kikyo and started to whisper into her ear. The longer she listened, the more color drained from her face. Sitting back down, Sesshoumaru smiled at me. "No need to thank me."

"Come on children, the cherry blossom festival is about to start soon. Go change and we'll meet you there by 7 o clock sharp. Momma and I have to set up a stand." Kaede stated, who was already in her yukata.

"She makes us sound like we're five years old." Sesshoumaru turned to me and mumbled in my ear.

"Pocky sticks." I grinned.

"What?" He cocked an eye. Having no idea what I was talking about.

"Your favorite food is Pocky sticks." His eyes widened as the grin on my face did too.

Making our way to the cherry blossom festival, the spring air was crisp and the flowers on our neighbors porch was in bloom. Knowing that I wouldn't have to hear the sounds of firetrucks every five seconds, I felt at ease. The walk with Sesshoumaru felt comfortable, even though we didn't talk at all. Kikyo and her boyfriend decided to attend a 'business' meeting and wouldn't be coming. As we arrived at the entrance of the festival, everyone was wearing a traditional Japanese yukata. Looking at my own, I smiled. I knew my mother calling me in the middle of the night asking what my favorite color to wear was sounded fishy. However, the answer black did not please her and she changed it to pink. Instead, Sesshoumaru got to wear a black one.

"Let's go get some mochi." I tugged his shirt, pointing to traditional wooden mochi stand. The red banner with a green tea mochi plastered on it made my mouth water. It was a tradition since I was a child to get mochi first before anything else. Making our way to the mochi stand, I could see a huge crowed surrounding the hundred year old cherry blossom tree.

"People are probably filming or reporting the news about the festival worldwide." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, standing in line behind an elderly woman.

"Look, she's really pretty." I thought out loud, getting closer into the crowd.

"Angelique look over here!" The reporters shouted as the model was posing with the tree. Sesshoumaru froze the second he heard the name.

Not being able to move, I tried to break free from the throng of reporters and pedestrians. Struggling to get back to where the mochi stand was, I accidentally tripped over my yukata. Closing my eyes, I waited to land with a huge thud. Instead, I felt a hand on my wait again. Opening my eyes, I saw Sesshoumaru next to me, catching my fall.

"SESSHOUMARU!" The model cried as she caught a glimpsed of Sesshoumaru. Running towards him, she hugged him and gave him a kiss.


	9. The Confession

Author's note: Thank you all for your lovely and amazing reviews! I really did put in a lot of time writing this chapter. I had absolutely _no _idea what to write at first, since I thought it was a bit rushed to insert Angelique into the picture. But, I'm back on track now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**On the Other Side**

_The Confession_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Sir, aren't you Sesshoumaru Taisho from Taisho Enterprise?" An auburn haired reporter turned his camera to me. Ignoring his comment, I continued to wait in line for mochi. From my peripheral vision I can tell he took note of my actions, and thought he made a mistake. It was not only until the wench accidentally tripped that I had to turn around to face him. Catching her by the waist, the camera stood in front of us. "So you are Sesshoumaru!" The same man exclaimed with a smile on his face. Seconds later after releasing Kagome, I felt someone hug me from behind. Turning around to see who it was, there stood Angelique.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" She squealed, giving me a kiss as she stared right into the camera.

"Vacation" I blatantly lied, taking a glance at Kagome. She shuffled herself back into the crowd. Reaching out for her, she took another step back. She must have realized Angelique was my fiancée. "Aren't you supposed to be in France?" I asked. The last time I checked, her movie is supposed to be debuting soon.

"Mi amour, I'm also taking a vacation too! Shooting is _such_ hard work, with all the cameras around me and the attention." She swooned, expecting me to catch her. Knowing the camera was still in front of us, I acted like what any boyfriend would've done. I caught her.

"You two are the ideal couple; do you have any words of advice to the other young couples out there?" Another reported asked, clutching a microphone with the news tag glued to the front. Other reporters soon inched towards us, with their bulky cameras in front of our faces.

"We are aren't we?" Angelique grinned, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better. And that was what happened to us!" She grabbed my arm and spoke into the microphone. Looking at her, I knew those words were recited from somewhere. Suddenly it hit me, it was a Shakespearean quote, she clearly didn't come up with it. The reporter then shifted to me, expecting an answer. "She is..." I pondered on what to say.

* * *

_Kagome_

"Kind, always there for me whenever I need her, gives me comfort, overly childish, makes me miss her whenever she's not around, every night before I go to bed I think about her." I heard Sesshoumaru speak into the camera as the reporters ubiquitously sighed in awe. My stomach started to churn as my chest started to tighten. Not knowing why I felt this way, I quickly made my way to the front entrance, leaving Sesshoumaru behind. Two seconds ago, he was defending me against Kikyo and now he's kissing some French chick. Then it hit me, it was the fiancé Miroku was talking about earlier when I found out that I was pregnant. Suddenly, my purse started to vibrate. Unzipping the small compartment in my purse, I flipped open the communication device.

"KAGOME" I heard Sango's voice from the receiver. "Please don't tell me you're at the cherry blossom festival right now." She pleaded.

"What's going on?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru and his French fiancée are on TV. And it's going on live; they even caught you on camera with Sesshoumaru. The print said 'Sesshoumaru saving civilian from falling, comes to Japan to reunite with fiancée'. I'm guessing you're the civilian." Her voice then trailed off into hate comments about Angelique.

"Sango, I'm fine thanks for asking." I sarcastically commented. "But yeah, she took a little vacation off from filming. You should have seen the way he described her."

"Kags, this is not the time to joke around. They called you a damn civilian. They need to know the truth." I heard her slam her fist onto a desk. Making a mental note never to get Sango angry, I thought about her idea. Although it was a good plan to foil Sesshoumaru's reputation and split them up, I knew that it was a bad idea. I mean, Sesshoumaru _did_ make me dinner, and pay for the tickets to Japan.

"Sango, I don't think that's a good idea." Trying to calm her down, I quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you and Miroku?"

"We're good—don't you dare try to change the subject, Kagome. When can you catch the first flight back to America?" She asked. "Your boss called me and said that you don't have any more sick days left. You used them all up for doctor's appointments." I widened my eyes as I heard the news. Naraku clearly told me that I can take a vacation to Japan for a week, and the doctor's appointments can be made up by the overtime hours I usually do.

"Thanks, I'll try to catch the first flight back tomorrow." I quickly hung up the phone before Sango could say bye. Furiously tapping the down arrow in my address book, I phoned Naraku. After pressing numerous buttons, I finally got in touch with my boss.

"Kagome, great! Kagura's grandmother has recently died. I need you back in two days." His raspy voice spoke through the speaker. I scowled as I heard the name Kagura. Her grandmother died years ago. The bitch must have been jealous that she had to take over my portion of the work because I left for vacation. Involuntarily closing the phone, I inhaled a deep breath. Today was clearly not my day.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"Where are you staying?" Angelique pouted, swirling the glass of apple martini in between her middle and index fingers. Images of Kagome kept finding its way into my mind as I stared at the martini glass. But the only thing that stood out to me was her biting her lip with watery eyes when Angelique came up to me. Looking back at my fiancée, her crystal blue eyes stared at me. "I'm so glad that you came to visit me!" I had no idea she was even filming in Japan.

"Are you two ready to order?" A waitress came over to us, with a smile on her face. Flipping through the menu, the word salmon stood out to me. A flashback of the burnt fish Kagome made me a week ago came into mind.

"I'll have a Filet mignon, medium well. Can I please have the lemongrass smoked salmon to go?" Closing my menu, Angelique arched an eyebrow. She must have thought I changed my mind about fish.

"Honey, I don't mind if you eat two dishes." She giggled, looking up at the waitress; so she doesn't know that I hated fish. "I'll have the Foie gras" her French accent peeking out as she spoke. After quickly jotting down what we wanted, the waitress left us in silence. Bossa nova music started to play in the background as I looked around the high class restaurant. The place was dimly lighted with elegant candles as its only source of light. The tablecloths were made out of a smooth velvet red material; the chairs were carbon black with sleek blood red seats. A light from the candle on the table flickered as it casted light on Angelique's face.

"How have you been?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say. First it would be a comment about how _horrible_ her job is, then another comment about one of her facial features, and lastly request from me.

"Oh you don't even know how hard my job is. All of the cameras are always on me. I must have a good posture all the time and my makeup must be perfect." She rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust. "My skin has gotten so dry; I don't even have the time to go out to buy the latest Chanel crème." She sighed, hinting at me that I should get it for her. Getting the hint, I continued to focus my attention on her drink.

"We can go shopping afterwards." I slightly grinned as she squealed in delight.

* * *

_Kagome_

"But sis, you just got here." Souta frowned as he sat on my desk chair. The light from the windows started to dim, the sun was setting and Sesshoumaru wasn't back yet. Looking at the clock, it was already 8PM. Buyo meowed as he leaped onto my bed.

"I know but my boss needs me back." I sat on my bed with my legs crossed. "It'll be alright, I'll be back soon."

"Why can't you work for Sesshoumaru? Since he's a big business man, and he's your boyfriend. He'll definitely be more lenient right?" Souta asked, now petting Buyo. _Well, Angelique is actually his fiancée and I'm just carrying his kid._ I mentally stated. I knew if I spoke what was really going on, I would have been slaughtered by my mother.

"Things are just complicated, and plus I don't want the media to be swarming all over us." The second I spoke the word media, I dashed downstairs. "Hold on!" I exclaimed, making my way downstairs. If my family members saw what happened this morning, especially Kikyo, I would be in a bad situation. Quickly unplugging the TV and hiding the radio, I turned around at figure that stood at the doorway. It was Sesshoumaru with a plastic bag in his right hand.

"For you." He dropped the bag on the table and went upstairs; the wooden stairs moaned every step he took.

"We can just plug the television back in, and we'll be able to see what had happened this morning." A familiar voice smoothly spoke. Turning around, there was Kaede with her cane. "He isn't your boyfriend isn't he?"

I shook my head as tears made its way down my cheeks. "Well…"

"Dear, don't worry. I don't know what's going on but knowing you, I'm sure you'll figure something out." She staggered over to me, giving me a hug. "I won't tell mama or anyone else in this household."

"Thanks grandma." I wiped the salty tears that stung my cheeks. Taking the bag and making my way into the kitchen, steam fogged up the cover of the clear container. Gently lifting up the lid, there was neatly sliced piece of salmon with lemon slices around it. My stomach started to grumble as I realized I didn't eat anything since this morning. Quickly taking a fork and stabbing it into the salmon, I started to quietly enjoy my salmon until my I heard the kitchen door creek open.

"My, it smells lovely in here." I spun around with the fork still in my mouth. There stood Kikyo with her usual business attire. A pair of Christian Louboutin heels, a pencil skirt from Armani Exchange and a top from Saks Fifth Ave. "Is that lemon grass salmon? I knew I saw the bag before. How in the world did you get the money to afford to get food from a place that's way out of your league?" Kikyo pretended to be shocked.

"I told you I was right to get the lemon grass smoked salmon to go, and you wanted to stay longer." I heard Sesshoumaru's voice from behind the door. "Fancy seeing you in the kitchen Kikyo. I thought your specialty doesn't include pots and pans." He leaned against the doorway.

"Mr. Taisho! I was just complimenting on what fine taste Kagome has." She cracked a smile, making her way towards the door.

"No she didn't." I rolled my eyes after Kikyo made her way back to her room. "Someone should tell her that not everyone wants to hear her opinion on things."

"Maybe you should, since you're always so stubbornly officious around me." Sesshoumaru smirked, his shoulders still leaning against the doorway. Taking a deep breath I was about to bicker with him until I remembered that he was engaged to Angelique. "Thanks for the salmon." I quietly turned around and picked up the pink pieces of fish that was left uneaten.

"You know, nothing has really changed. You don't have to act all shy around me." From his voice, I could tell that he was slowly inching closer to me.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

"I'm not being shy, I'm just precautious." Kagome grabbed the container and swung around the corner from me. Quickly grabbing her arm, I looked at her. "Look, I don't know what your dysfunctional mind is thinking at the moment. But nothing has changed. Stop acting so damn awkward, I'm still the same person."

"I have your child. Everything is going to change when this baby is born." Kagome tried not to cry. Not knowing what to do, I automatically wrapped my arms around her. I felt my T-shirt slowly getting wet as her sobs went on. I couldn't disagree with her, she was right. When the child is born, I'm not going to be in her life anymore. The only connection we'll have is through Sango and Miroku. "Your mother wants us to go on a date tomorrow." I whispered, trying to change the subject.

"A date?" Kagome looked up at me, puzzled. "Like a _date_, date?"

The woman clearly has never been on a legit late before. "Yes. A date, I expect you to be changed and downstairs 10 AM sharp." Kagome snapped back to her old self, pushed me away and went upstairs to take a shower.

"If you order me like that one more time, I'm going to make sure you'll never be able to reproduce ever again." She glared at me. Taking a step back, I hoped her morning sickness won't be acting up soon since her mood swings were already here.

After two hours of watching TV and playing with her cat, I flipped open my laptop. The New York Times flashed in front of me as I clicked on Internet Explorer. Hovering my cursor to the business section, I tapped my mouse twice. Pictures of me and Angelique covered the front page. _'Shit'_ I cursed under my breath. If any of Kagome's family members find out about us, especially Kikyo, Kagome would be in deep trouble. Reaching in my pocket for my cell phone, I quickly tapped Miroku's number on the screen. After ringing twice, Miroku spoke groggily into the phone.

"Helloo…?"

"It's Sesshoumaru."

"I can see that. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" He asked. I completely forgot about the time difference.

"I need you to contact Ayame and tell her to get some connections to the New York Times since she used to work there. I need them to take out the news of Angelique and me out of the front page and the news on the TV too." I blatantly stated, hoping his tiredness wouldn't impair his memory.

"Yeah, Sango told me about that. She was furious, I'm not sure if Izayoi saw it yet or not. I'll see what I can do. Isn't your fiancée an attention whore? What if she gets catches on?"

"Stop questioning me. I'll work something out. Just make sure nothing goes on the news tonight or ever." I tapped the red button on the screen. Seconds later, Kagome's mother popped into the living room with kitchen mittens on.

"Dinner time!" She exclaimed, startling Buyo.

* * *

_Kagome_

"I bet your house is huge!" Souta spoke with rice in his mouth. Pieces of rice escaped and landed on his placemat. A variety of dishes lay across the table, ranging from simple steamed vegetables to vermicelli with topped a creamy lobster sauce. I was forced to sit next to Sesshoumaru and across from me were Kikyo and her whipped boyfriend.

"It's not that big." I sheepishly smiled, grabbing some bokchoy with my chopsticks. Suddenly, as I was about to place the vegetable onto my bowl, Sesshoumaru picked up shrimp and placed it on top of my rice.

"Protein is good for you." He grinned. "And for the baby" He whispered in my ear as he leaned closer to me. I jabbed him with my elbow as he almost choked on rice. Proud of my accomplishment of the day, I decided to return the favor.

"You know, you should eat tuna. It's delicious." I gently picked up the piece of tuna in between my chopsticks and held it up to his mouth. "Say ahh…" I opened my mouth slightly, stressing the ahh part.

Sesshoumaru leaned away from me and shook his head. "You need the all of the omega-3 nutrients you can get."

"Oh come on, honey. Don't be shy." I pried, holding the fish closer to his face. To my surprise, he suddenly opened his mouth slightly with a face of disgust. Slowly putting the piece of fish in his mouth, the humorous situation made me giggle.

"Aw, how cute" Kikyo had a smug look on her face. If I wasn't so busy enjoying the situation, the chopsticks would have been stabbed right into her chest.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he quickly chewed on the seafood and gulped it down. Picking up the glass of water next to him, the water quickly disappeared as the rim hit his mouth. "I'm so proud of you!" I flashed a smile. He glared at me silently as I proceeded with dinner.

When the clock struck 10, dinner ended and so did the conversations about our day. Mama and Kaede talked nonstop about the amount of sales they generated in their own booth where as Souta and Rin talked about college. Kikyo on the other hand paid no attention and tapped away on her Blackberry. Go figure.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

_**RINGG RINNG!**_

Someone needs to fix that damn alarm clock. I could have sworn I set the alarm to be 8AM, taking a peek at the little pink Hello Kitty it was 7AM. Blocking the rays of sunlight blinding my eyes with the palms of my hand, I slowly got out of bed. Looking back, I realized I must have crawled into her bed somehow in the middle of the night. Yesterday we continuously bickered on who should get the bed. Luckily for her, she was pregnant and so I had to sleep on the floor. Trying not to wake her up, I slowly closed the door as I headed for the showers. If she found out we've been spooning all night, she might have popped a vein. After changing into a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain T-shirt, I looked at the time. It was almost 9:30. Walking back into Kagome's room, my prediction was right, the wench still didn't get up yet.

"Get up, woman" I solemnly stated.

"It's Sunday, leave me alone" Kagome's voice muffled through her pillow. Although I didn't have any knowledge of how pregnancy works, the child must be suffocating in that uterus of hers as her stomach was pressed firmly against her bed.

"Why are you lying down on your stomach?" I asked, inching closer to her to flip her over.

"Because I'm comfortable this way" She retorted, still not getting up. Grabbing one of her shoulders and sliding the palm of my other hand under her stomach, I gently lifted her up. "Since when did you care about my well being?" After a fit of squeals and 'let-me-go's I finally managed to roll the pig over.

"Just get ready. I expect you to be downstairs in 10 minutes. If you're not down by 10, I'm coming back up here and the whole date shenanigan is off" Closing the door behind me I could hear her rummaging through her closet. Trying to hide my grin, I patiently waited downstairs.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It would be great if you could give me your feedback on what you think about this chapter by reviewing. OH, and before I forget I'm also looking for a beta reader. I need to improve on my writing skills since they're still a big rough. So if there's anyone out there that's looking to beta SessKag stories, feel free to private message me through . Please and thank you!


	10. First Date

Author's note: It's finally spring break and so I had the time to update. Then again, when I get back to school it's finals week. Booo! But thanks a lot for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments, feel free to leave a review or message me. I'll talk to you guys soon!

Title: On the Other Side

Chapter: First Date

_Kagome_

"I'm not getting any younger" I heard his voice from the door way. Quickly jabbing my arm into the sleeves of my hoody, I flipped open my suitcase. My favorite pair of black shorts just_ had_ to be on the bottom, stuck between two pairs of shoes. Taking out my shorts, my back involuntarily slouched. The shorts had dust prints on it from my shoes. Looking myself in the mirror, I only had a hoody on with a pair of cow-print undergarments. Taking a quick peek at the silver bag tucked beneath my shoes, I sighed. I knew I had to wear the clothes that Sango snuck into my bag. My plan of not wearing it and returning it to the store was clearly not going to work this time. Taking a pair of scissors from my desk, I cut the piece of plastic that connected the summery pink dress to the 200 dollar price tag. I must admit, it is a beautiful summer dress, the pastel white floral designs added a touch of femininity and the length was just right, 5 inches above my knees. Now, the problem is I'm 200 dollars more in debt to Sango.

"I'm coming, geez!" I shouted back at him, quickly slipping on a pair of white flats with a small light pink bow attached to the front. I sweatdropped at the thought that Sango had this whole outfit planned for me without me knowing. Staggering to get down the stairs with my arms around my legs, I realized the 'flowyness' of the dress would be a big problem with the weather outside. From what I remember, the weatherman said it would be a tad windy. Hopefully I won't pull a Marilyn Monroe moment, and with my luck I probably will; except I'll look like a hippo in a tutu compared to her. As I reached the doorway, I looked at Sesshoumaru's face as he arched an eyebrow.

"You are as graceful as a cow in stilettos" He stated, then whispered into my ear. "Your child animal print underwear fetish is safe with me."

I could feel my face turn tomato red as Sesshoumaru started to walk out the door. I gritted my teeth as my grip began to tighten. Not saying another word to him, I held my anger in as I followed him onto the pavement. Walking towards the busy streets of Osaka, I continued to follow his footsteps, not knowing where we were going. The beeping of automobiles and the chitchat of people walking on the same street as us reminded me of the city. Concentrating on how I'll be able to explain the baby that is yet to be born to everyone, my head started to hurt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sesshoumaru_

"What would you like to eat?" I stopped midway in the busy sidewalk and looked up at the small café. Seconds later, I felt someone bump into me from the back. Turning around, there was Kagome stepping back with her palm on her forehead. The wench must have not been paying attention to her surroundings. Feeling remorse about the Angelique incident, I called Miroku last night asking what I should do in order to make her feel as if nothing happened. Since when the wench is shocked, she ponders on the situation and doesn't eat at all. I could feel my shoulders tense up as a consequence for staying up late on the computer yesterday and having to keep the phone in between my ear and shoulders. After about 15 Google searches on how to plan the perfect apology date, I mapped out a complete diagram, minus the intimate moments.

"Look, they have Tiramisu!" Kagome's palms instantly stuck to the glass as she gazed at the small pastry. Figures her mentality of a child would also come along with a sweet tooth. "Wait.." She instantly stepped back and glared at me. "Who's paying?"

"We each pay for our own portion." I smiled then turning to the woman behind the counter. "One Tiramisu, a slice of chocolate mousse cake, and the picnic set for two please."

"Wait, I never said I wanted any picnic set" Kagome violently jabbed her elbow into my side. After multiple times of her jabbing her steel like elbow into my sides, my hand automatically caught her arm. "Where are we going?" She crossed her arms and turned around, taking a quick peek at the numbers that rang up in the cash register. "SEVEN THOUSAND YEN?"

"This place is known for its picnic sets. As expected you as a commoner would not know of it." I solemnly spoke, picking up the brown paper bag and continued to walk out the café. "Seventy dollars is nothing really. Your salmon dish was fourty." Her expression of despair amused me as I turned around and continued to walk ahead of her. After twenty minutes of her mumbling incantations behind my back, I turned around only to find her glaring at me.

"I'm not paying half." She turned her head, looking to the side.

"Let's make a deal" I grinned, following the narrow path leading to a small stall in the middle of the park. Green grass greeted us as we continued to walk towards the path. The conversation amongst birds grew louder as the sun casted its rays across the park. A big marble fountain spouted water out as it stood next to the lake. Taking a deep breath to absorb the crisp air, I opened my eyes only to see Kagome with a skeptical look on her face. "If you manage not to tip us over, I won't make you pay."

"Tip us over..?" She placed her index finger on her chin, pondering on my last sentence. Walking closer to the shack, I smiled at the old man inside.

"We're having a picnic at the lake, one canoe please." I smiled, "life jackets are not necessary for it will get in our way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome_

My jaw dropped the second we walked past the sketchy old wooden stall. Not because of the sparkling lake stood before us and the beautiful trees on the opposite side. Nor the birds that happily chirped away.

But the jerk didn't want us to have life jackets.

I eyed Sesshoumaru once more as he smiled once again. I knew I should have never agreed to this date, I didn't even know why I was so excited about it in the first place. "Miss please get into the canoe. I assure you that it is safe." The man with a French beret and a pin stripped shirt gestured me onto the canoe. The front of it was already in the water where as the back end barely touched the sand on the shore. "I will push the canoe into the water after I affirm that you are safely in there."

"No. I am not going on that thing. For all I know, there might be holes and I'll drown." I shook my head, hoping he'll get the message that I can't swim. If I make it back alive, I'm pressing charges.

"You aren't going to drown" He sighed, getting out of the canoe. "Why must you be so stubborn" He shook his head, quickly picking me up.

"Let me go!" I screamed, I couldn't see the ground anymore. The jerk must have stepped into the canoe.

"Ja! Have fun and return safely!" The man happily waved at us as the canoe departed from the shore.

"If you keep kicking, I'll drop you into the water." His arms held me out to the water. I gasped as I looked down and quickly held onto his neck. Gently putting me down onto the seat of the wooden boat, he took out a medium sized box from the brown bag and set it on the small table between us. Once he finished setting the table, I looked around. We weren't the only ones out here on a _date_, other couples were having brunch as well. The table cloth and utensils must have been set already, for all of the canoes have the same settings. Looking back at our table, riceballs were neatly placed in a black bento box in front of me. To the left of the bento box were small sandwhiches; and to the right, chicken teriyaki. In front of Sesshoumaru were three rolls of distinct sushi pieces stacked next to eachother in individual boxes. My mouth started to water as the smell pervaded through the air. "You don't get sea—er lake sick right?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"No. But if I happen to do so, I'll be sure to vomit on you." I cracked a smile. "You know, don't want to ruin Mother Nature with my hydrochloric acid and stuff."

"I love how every smart remark you make fails the second you start opening your mouth again." He picked up his chopsticks and picked up some of the chicken.

"Like you're any better" I rolled my eyes, picking up an onigiri. For the next ten minutes we ate in silence as the couples that passed us eyed us. Not knowing what to say, we both continued to eat until there weren't any more food on the table. I knew that if I opened my mouth, an insult would come out involuntarily. It wasn't like I _wanted _to insult him. He did have his moments when he saved me from the doctor or when he made dinner for me. I looked at him as I continued to chew on my rice ball, the mid-afternoon sun shone on Sesshoumaru, making his golden eyes even more mesmerizing.

"I'm still the child's father you know" His voice was suddenly softer than before as he put all of the trash back into the brown paper bag.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome stared at me quietly when I spoke almost as if I startled her. "Nothing will change. I'm still the child's father no matter how you look at it. It was partially my fault that you're pregnant and so taking responsibility is natural." I tried to remember the rest of what I wrote on the post-it note I forgot on my desk. Stuttering on the last word, I decided to wing it. Hell, if Miroku can fake his way through after sleeping with multiple girls, I should be able to come up with some fluff to make her feel better.

"Partially your fault? It was ALL your fault" Kagome crossed her arms. Realizing that sweet talking her wasn't going to get me anywhere, my irritation with her started to rise. Why couldn't she be like any other girl and just accept the fact that I took her out here to apologize.

"The first word he should learn should be papa." I stated, trying to keep the situation calm. Kagome's expression started to soften as she eyed me once more and didn't give me a reply. Her brows were furrowed as she bit her lip. _Shit_. I should have never brought up the child, now her dysfunctional mind will come up with drastic situations concerning the child. Then again, after watching _The Miracle of Life_ in Biology class back in high school did horrify me of how the child comes out of the mother.

"Mama" She whispered. "And how do you know it'll be a boy?" She pouted, putting one had on her stomach.

"We all know that if it turns out to be a girl, it'll take a turn for the worse and take after you" I jokingly mocked her. Grabbing ends of the paddles, I started to row the boat back towards to shore.

"What's so bad about taking after me? At least she won't be jerk like you" She continued to rub her stomach. "Right?" She whispered towards her belly.

"If the child does inherit my qualities, it'll be intelligent and handsome." I stopped rowing and allowed the current to take over.

"Handsome? Pfft. Please, I've been with men better looking than you." She retorted. "There's—" I chuckled before she can even start counting. The wench clearly couldn't count anyone out of the blue. "WELL, if they do take after me, they'll be kind and trustworthy."

"Kind? I don't think the word kind exists when it comes to describing Kagome Higurashi"

Sticking her tongue out at me, she rolled her eyes. "Okay then, why don't you describe me then, Mister Know-it-All"

"I already did." I stated as I cleared the last plate on the table.

"Oh really?" Kagome laid her elbows on the table, with her chin resting on her palms. "When?"

"Can't tell you" I inched closer to her giving her a quick smirk. The wind blew her silky raven hair gently as she tucked pieces of it behind her ear. Her caramel eyes stared at me once again with the same look on her face of when I first saw her through my apartment window. She was in deep thought. Unaware of how close we were to each other, the thought of kissing her entered my mind.

"Angelique!" She suddenly shoved me away from her, snapping me back to reality.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome_

His golden eyes inched closer to me as I stayed still. Still pondering on the papa comment he made earlier. Part of me was happy that the child can still call him papa, and the other part of my was still upset. Not realizing that he was an inch away from me, I involuntarily closed my eyes waiting for him to get closer.

"Darling!" I heard a faint voice coming from the front of us. Opening my eyes, I could see a tall, thin blond haired model waving at us. Quickly pushing Sesshoumaru away, the boat started to sway. I got up and started to panic. Gripping onto the sides of the boat, I realized that the wind started to pick up, adding to the momentum of the rocking boat.

"Kagome, stay still. Stop moving." I could hear Sesshoumaru's voice trying to calm me down. I bit my lip as I took a deep breath. Looking over into the water, I could see the shore.

"Don't get up yet, you'll tip the—" I heard the guy with the pin stripped shirt shout towards me. Before I knew it, I was under the boat with water going up my nose. My arms started to panic as I tried to make my way to the side of the boat. My fail attempt to swim to the side caused me to black out. Minutes later, I could hear someone calling out to me.

"Kagome!" I opened my eyes to find Sesshoumaru, his hair wet with a worried look on his face. I bit my lip as I realized he was the one who saved me once again. Next to him was Angelique, standing there, pretending to panic.

"Oh darling, you saved her again!" She hugged Sesshoumaru from the back.

I looked down at my legs. The dress that Sango bought me was ruined. Not only it was soaking wet, but sand got on it as well. "T-thanks" I nodded, as I continued to sit there, trying to muster the strength to get up.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, who was now standing alongside with Angelique. Her hands were now clutched onto his arm.

"Yeah of course" I mustered a smile. "No big deal, this must happen all the time around here" I joked around with the pin striped shirt man as he laughed along with me. The words Sesshoumaru stated early started to seem fake the longer Angelique stayed by his side. Trying not to cry, I thanked him for the blanket as Angelique pulled his arm towards the exit. The second his back was turned towards me, my arm involuntarily reached for his hand.

_Sesshoumaru_

"Come on darling, I happened to take a stroll along the park and I saw you here. She must have took you out here to say thank you for earlier." She smiled, rubbing her cheek against my wet shoulder as we started to make our way to the exit sign. Suddenly, I felt a light tug on my hand. Turning around, there was Kagome's hand gripping onto my index and middle finger. After realizing what she had done, Kagome snapped her hand back. "Honey, come on or else we'll be late for _our_ date!" She eyed Kagome. As we entered a clothing store, my mind drifted off to Kagome.

"Angelique, go ahead. I'll call you and meet up with you later." I quickly grabbed the fleece jacket and headed towards the cashier.

"What's wrong? Is it that girl again? I'm sure she'll be able to get back home on her own." She pouted, still holding on to my hand. "You saved her twice and she still didn't even thank you properly."

"I'll be back tonight, don't worry." I smiled, grabbing the bag and headed out the door. Quickly running back to the lake, I looked around for Kagome. Not knowing what to do, I stopped by the fountain to clear my mind.

"Hello? Sango? I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm fine." I could hear a familiar voice choking back tears. "Yup, bye" She quickly closed the phone and gave it back to a woman in her thirties. "Thanks for letting me borrow your phone ma'm"

"Don't you watch the news? The weatherman said it would be windy today" I grabbed the jacket from the bag and wrapped it around her. "Geez wench, you never listen."

Looking up at me, Kagome started to cry. Eyes started to dart towards us as her sobs got louder. Grabbing her arm, and making our way towards the trees, I knew I had to hide before someone recognizes me. "I—ew ouldn ve ot oo" The words that came out of her mouth made no sense as she started to hiccup as she spoke.

"You what?" I sat down on the grass besides her.

"I knew I should have never got up" She hiccupped once more. "I saw Angelique and I didn't want her to think anything so I panic" She clutched the collar of the jacket.

"Well she thought that you wanted to repay me and so you took me out, it's no problem really" I tried to calm her down with my hand on top of her head. Sitting there in silence with her, I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder. Looking to the side, there she was, silently sleeping next to me with her head on my shoulder.


End file.
